Princesses Reborn
by Dark Angels Child
Summary: With half the Senshi awakened, Serenity returns to Tokyo, finding another Senshi, and finding that those that are hurt in Love need forgiveness. Milliardo realizes his mistake, and solemnly asks for a forgotten Princess' forgiveness. Please take my poll!
1. Prologue

K, so I know that What is in a Past hasn't been updated... at all... but I find myself utterly disgusted with the story, so I don't know if I will rewrite it or not... Anyways, I have a new fic here, and I think that this is a very good start for something that I just thought up as I went along. :P

Enjoy the story!

* * *

She was tired. It had occurred to her that it was because of the endless fighting, but the thought passed in only milliseconds, as she brought down her four hundredth youma of the night. The enemy was failing, and her senshi, her love and her guardians who, in calculated positions on their planet, were using much of the energy the Earth held in reserve.

The energy that was the very soul of the Earth. They knew that it would inevitably kill not only the planet if they continued taking it's energy, but the life of her Love. But they needed to take the power into themselves to stop the invading forces, they couldn't risk their Princess' life so early on.

The battles had seemed to be coming for weeks, months even, when it had only been days, but soon it was to come to a halt. In the beginning they had been caught off guard, and they suffered dearly.

Half of the Earth's populace had been killed in the first attack on the Southern half of Europe, Africa and Northern Australia. North Japan was destroyed when the senshi teleported away for only hours. A point that made them quickly begin fighting from sketchily discovered points where they could evenly and effectively stop the Youma from landing on the Earth, and sometimes stopping them before they even reached the atmosphere.

They had felt the demise of the people when the attack had come. Angry hatred for the purity they could feel radiating from one single person. Not just the purity, but the power that such purity brought along with it. The purity of true life and light embodied in a single being. They despised it.

The warriors could feel the bitterness as the dark ones began their ruthless attack. All fourteen fought with a fervor that was their element. All were passionate, and all used as little energy as possible.

The waves of Youma and generals of the dark forces finally came to a halt, and the leader in intelligence scanned the orbit around the Earth, seeking where the attacks had come from, her bright blue eyes narrowed when she found the place of coming.

"Hime-sama, it is coming from directly above yourself. The Moon is their current base of operations." She clipped out with conviction. Their Princess steeled herself with resolution.

"Thank you Mercury. Senshi, Endymion, Luna, Artemis, Diana, teleport here, now. We will finish this." She ordered, and the nine other women appeared in colorful blasts of power, standing next to the one they vowed to protect for now and forever.

"Serenity-sama, is it safe for Small Lady and Diana to accompany us?" A dirty blond asked fervently, worry was evident in her sky blue eyes.

"They must come with us, for the sake of the planets in our Solar System. We need all the aid we can possibly get. They both hold a fair more amount of power, and power is more than useful right now." The short blond spoke with great care, and yet with such authority. "I would prefer we split up once on the Moon. Luna and Uranus, to the old ruins in the Sea of Serenity."

"Diana, Endymion, my love, you two will cover the capital city. Mercury, Chibi-Moon, take the Northernmost post on the Moon. Darling daughter, don't fail me."

"I won't Moon Mama!" Chibi-Moon stuck her thumb up happily, albeit tiredly.

"Mars and Neptune will take the Southernmost. Pluto, Venus, as leaders, I want the two of you to go and look in on the streams of time, I know you feel the tugging Pluto, stop them from tampering with time!"

"Artemis, Jupiter! You will take the lands in the far east, don't fail me. Saturn and I will take the interior of the White Moon Palace! Let's move!" The group nodded in unison as they took up their respective arms

Uranus took her sword out swiftly, while Neptune looked within her clouded mirror. Saturn's glaive glowed like death in the paling light of the Moon. Rei found her bow of fire seated comfortably in her hands, and Mercury's harp was melodious with the chiming of battles to come.

Minako snapped her whip methodically while taking out the Wink sword of the Moon. Handing it to Artemis, she kissed him on the cheek sadly.

"I'll miss you, big brother." Tears threatened to leave her eyes.

"This is not goodbye, but merely, 'See you later'." Artemis replied as he walked to Jupiter's side.

Jupiter pounded her fists together in anticipation, and Endymion released his sword from the sheath strapped soothingly at his side. All fourteen quickly disappeared only to reappear both in the time stream and on their assigned places on the Moon.

* * *

It was over before it began. A force hidden from sight took the Earth instantaneously, both the Prince Endymion, and Serenity and Endymion's future Daughter died as the planet and it's peoples were killed without mercy.

In a span of only minutes, the Earth fell, crumbling from existence and Chibi-Moon wailed for Serenity as she lost her shape, and Endymion said lost love words to the woman of his life.

Serenity screamed when she felt their lives disappear. Hurt and Love reached them before they were completely gone. But soon gone they were.

"You will pay! You will pay for the hurt that you have caused, the suffering, the pain!" Serenity shook with deadly calm. Saturn stood next to her, stoic and quiet.

"Hime-sama, we must continue, we might be able to bring them back if we repair the planet." Saturn's voice was gentle, yet it was hoarse, she was not immune to the death of two of her greatest friends.

"Then we continue. Too many lives were lost to them." Serenity spat, even while her voice was full of hope for her lost child and lost love. "Let's go through the servants corridors, that is where we may find the easiest access, they won't expect us to know them." Her cool voice filtered only to Saturn's ears.

"Of course Serenity-hime." Saturn nodded.

* * *

"Chibi-Moon? Chibi!" Mercury stood back as she watched the child scream for her mommy. Then she went calm, then she disappeared completely. "This is not good." Mercury said to herself as her visor whipped across her face as she searched the north of the Moon.

Her eyes widened exponentially as she read what was going across the screen. Quickly turning she prepared her harp, and steadied her breathing.

"Mercury, Hermes, please, help me! Mercury Crystal Power!" The scream erupted from her body as she was awash with a brilliant ice blue light and power surged through her body from Mercury. A horde of Youma, larger than the forces that had attacked the Earth for those few days that they fought non stop was now flying and running towards her at incredible speeds.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Water quickly erupted from the Mercury Harp and with amazing speed and precision hit near half of her attackers, rendering the first wave useless. Continuing on gruesomely, the enemy came faster, with more speed, and much, much more power.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury dodged and encircled the second wave with much of her receding power, but she was hell bent on finishing off this force, even if it killed her.

"I call upon the powers of Mercury, Planet of Waters and Ice, heed my call! Give me strength and the wisdom to pull through. Help me protect my Princess, my friend! Mercury Crystal Power!"

And so it happened, using her planets sacred Crystal to the maximum power, she shattered her hope of life, and the planet that she held so dear to her heart. The power that flowed, raw, freezing power, destroyed the hordes that had attacked herself, and in the process, destroyed her living body. Retreating to the Galaxy Cauldron, she rested, until needed once more by her best friend and Princess.

* * *

Diana stood trembling as she touched Endymion's still warm body. Tears flowed from her eyes as she watched one of her mentors fade into the flowers and greenery that his home planet was known for. Softly, she cried out, but the sadness could not envelope her, for something lurked behind her. She had the luck of meeting one of the deadliest of the generals to this organization of death, destruction and evil. Taking out a wand that her mother used once long ago on the Planet Mau, she prepared for what she knew would take her life.

"Please, Sailor Mau(1), give me strength! Luna Sucre Candy(2)!" She shouted, the attack phased the attacker, only for a second, and Diana was given time to place herself at peace, before she felt a power, too large for her young body enter her.

_Sweet Diana, I will help you. Just call on the power of Mau. My starseed is still bright. You will not survive this, dearheart, but take heed, for you are like myself, you may live again._

Diana nodded, her face changed to a deathly pale white and her eyes a bright maroon. "Mau Planet Power!" The scream tore through the atmosphere of the Moon, alerting all that knew the sweet young shape shifter.

Another cry was heard right after it, a cry of utter pain and hatred as it faded into nothing. There were no traces left of the young Diana, nor of her opponent. The starseed of the child made it's way unerringly to the Galaxy Cauldron, to wait, with the Lady of Mercury.

* * *

"Uranus. I must wait. I... I lost her. Her presence is gone!" Luna panicked, as she grabbed onto Uranus' bow. A small wand appeared before her, and Luna snatched it will all the power she held.

"Who? Who is gone!?" Uranus shook Luna, and she seemed to figure it out, through the grief stricken eyes of a mother, that had just lost her only child.

"Diana." She whispered, her voice merely a part of the breeze that wound it's way over them. Dust followed soon after, and Uranus looked up sharply.

"Luna! The Moon doesn't have wind... Does it?" She asked in a hard tone. Luna looked up, her tears retreating as she knew that they would have to fight. She would give her life, then she would be with her daughter soon.

"No." Standing perfectly still, Luna sighed out words that she had used only on the planet Mau. "Luna Prism Power(3)!" Winds shook the place where she stood, and her Tiara glowed yellow in the faint light reflecting from another planet light years away. "The Sailor Senshi of Love and Small Things." She said softly, before powering up.

"Right." Uranus said, a little relieved that she had somebody that would be able to take some power and fight. "Let's do this." Winds of high speeds kicked up at her feet and swirled about the two, creating a tornado, and they were in the eye of the storm.

"Luna Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

A beast broke through the barrier... then another, and soon the whirlwind of a tornado quit completely as Princess Uranus stood tall and proud in a navy blue ball gown, Space Sword held high, and Luna stood by her side, Candy wand at the ready. They glowed brightly as they charged into the masses, in a suicide attack, that destroyed not only them, but the home planet of Uranus blew into billions of pieces as the Uranus Crystal shattered with the exertion of it's Princess.

Two bright starseeds met up with the two waiting at the Cauldron. The dark yellow met up and stayed right beside the light lavender.

* * *

"Diana! She's gone! I can't feel her! All I feel is anger! Luna! She's going crazy." Artemis cursed out loud as Jupiter merely shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"She's restless, like all others, she feels the need to fight and then return to the one that she cares for most right now. Maternal instinct." Jupiter replied slowly, carefully choosing her words.

"Of course... And we're going to have to fight soon too." Artemis pointed out as his eyes followed something in the distance. "I have the Wink sword, you have much power. We'll take it out in no time."

Jupiter nodded in her assent as she placed a crown of Oak Leaves upon her head. The monster attacked at that moment, and Artemis parried the blow from the monster's arm quickly. A shriek of rage came at that moment, throwing him off guard, and throwing him away, while Jupiter ran at the monsters' side, it's attention focused on the flying Artemis.

"Sparkling wide Pressure!" Jupiter held two balls of lightening in each hand and threw them while running, then she quickly stopped as the General, as they figured from it's apparent strength, turned to her. "That's right, come to mama... Coconut Cyclone!" Whirls of lightening bombarded the General from the front as Artemis attacked from the back. Successfully killing the creature, but leaving the two tired from their small exertions. The power of the Earth had died out before they had got to the Moon, and the days of fighting tired them out. That's when Artemis cried.

He cried for the loss of his love, as she passed from his world in a passionate display of love for her daughter. He cried for the daughter that he never had the chance to have with the love of his life, and he cried because he knew that the life of this world was coming to an end anyways.

Jupiter stood stoic and under control during the whole display. Stoic even as she watched as this General's troops surrounded them. She knew that they would die fighting, but that's what she wanted, to die a Senshi's death. To make her mom and dad proud, even if they had died long, long ago.

"Artemis, let's finish this. Jupiter Crystal Power." Her whisper was enough for Artemis to stand. Angrily he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You will all pay for the pain and suffering you have caused. Wink sword, give me your power!" The sword melted into him, suffusing him with a glow not quite his own. A glow of gold, a contrast to the glow of emeralds that emitted from the Princess form of Jupiter, a wreath of Pink Oak Leaves sitting upon her head. She smiled serenely at Artemis, and then they both let their power go.

As it flowed, their living bodies disintegrated, they felt no pain, just raw power. The planet of Jupiter, with it's excess gases, released it's toxins into the air as it too disintegrated from existence. Two more starseeds joined the others at the Galaxy Cauldron, the bright white Seed found the yellow and lavender. They seemed to be content together.

* * *

"_Haruka_." Neptune whispered sadly. "We will not come out of this alive, I think, Mars." Neptune smiled ruefully. Mars looked at her sadly. She knew that as well, and she just wished that she could see her Princess, and her leader and best friend one more time(4).

"I know. You lost Uranus didn't you?" She stood tall as she watched her fire bow crackle as flames ate at it in a never ending display. Neptune seemed to be entranced as well, until they heard the cackling of Youma. The two nodded to each other, and seemed to say farewell. Mars stood and took out her ofuda scrolls, placing the Mars bow on the ground she dusted herself off. She glared angrily at the Youma.

"Do you think that we can finish them off, for our Princess, at least?" Neptune asked in her light voice, taking out her Violin and tuning it quietly. Mars stuck the ofuda scrolls into her back bow as she began to chant and make hand seals at the same time.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Sai, Sen... Akuryou Taisan!" She yelled as she began running into the army of the demons dodging and twirling through them, then she jumped into the air, and let the ofuda scrolls go, they immobilized all of the demons as Neptune continued their attack viciously, albeit beautifully.

"Submarine Violin Tide!" She whispered harshly as waters of the deep exploded against their enemies, killing most, as Mars began her second attack.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Shots of flame enraptured the enemy as it killed off the last of the army on their part of the planet. "I think, Neptune, that we are going to face somebody that isn't going to go as easy on us." Mars spoke humorlessly as she watched a rather large being erupt from the ground around them.

"Well, I think that we shouldn't go easy on him either." Neptune smirked as she took out the Neptune Crystal, Mars did the same.

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!" The energy flowed and writhed as deep ocean waters and flames of passion encircled each other as the two powered up to their final forms, Princesses. Neptune was now wearing her beautiful sea green dress, while Mars adorned a flaming red dress.

"We are the Sailor Senshi of this Solar System!" They spoke in unison, their voices like the passion of water and flame synchronized and yet utterly wild. Eyes of fire and eyes of water glowed as they let their selves go, the power ate away at them, while killing the General that hadn't a chance of even beginning an attack. She tried to run, but the power pulled and ate away, not caring about where this creature was going, only that it had to destroy it, for the sake of the Princess.

Soon Mars and Neptune disappeared from the Solar System completely, and only the Moon, Pluto, Saturn and Venus remained, sad and alone without their other planets to console and live alongside.

* * *

"They're gone. My Senshi, my Guardians, my daughter, my Love. The only ones left are you and I, and maybe Pluto and Venus, I cannot feel them while they are at the Gates of Time." Serenity spoke unabashed at the fact that the Palace would be crawling with evil Youma.

"Where are we going, Hime-sama?" Saturn asked softly, as she looked up at the one that they had sworn to protect at all costs.

"The Throne room. The leader will want to feel power by sitting on the Throne that once belonged to the Lunarian Queens of this Moon. We will take him down, even at the cost of losing the last planets here in this Solar System." Serenity's voice was that of a hardened warrior. Saturn recalled a day in time long ago when Serenity was so emotionless. A time that she had believed that Endymion had been taken from her.

She had stated that she did not care if she had to destroy everything to find him. Now that he was gone, was she going to do this?

"I am not doing this because of him. I have come a far way, but I cannot let Kakyuu-san and the Starlights be harmed by this creature, and Galaxia-san hasn't even met it. We cannot let this go like Chaos." Serenity spoke with passion, and love for her friends. "We don't have a choice, especially when everything we know is gone. I cannot heal it, only time. We must stop this enemy, before it releases Chaos, like the one that had taken ahold of Galaxia." She continued forward. Saturn nodded mutely.

"This is it, isn't it Hime-sama?" Saturn asked as Serenity's Crescent Moon glowed upon her forehead. Her white dress billowed about her, and her white wings snapped open, and Saturn knew that she was contacting the last two Senshi, other than herself and Serenity. Sighing, she called upon the last of her power of the Planet Saturn.

"Saturn Crystal Power!" A dark violet glow, almost black, took her into it's dark embrace. And then it was over, she stood tall and proud, with her Silence Glaive upright at her side. She listened intently to the conversation between Serenity and Pluto.

_Pluto, you must seal the gates of time. We cannot let them get in there. Do as you did when you sealed Pharaoh 90 in the world that he wished to emerge from. Seal us in here! Don't let our power out to destroy anything else! I will see you again soon! _Serenity's sad voice echoed in the minds of Saturn, Pluto and Venus.

_As you wish Hime-sama, Serenity._ The reply was full of remorse. _Venus and I shall search for you and the others wherever your starseeds go._ Was all that was heard, and then one last phrase came, before the feeling of being connected to the other places in the Universe was cut off, a goodbye from Venus nearly got cut off.

_DARK DOME CLOSE!_(5)Pluto's voice was louder than it needed to be, but it was all that she could do from crying out in pain and loss.

_See you later Usa-chan! Hota-chan! Kick their butts!_ A sad voice entered their heads as they walked into the Throne room.

Serenity stopped with surprise as she stared at the figure on the Throne.

"Demando?" Her voice was soft, and sad. Wistful.

"Well, well, well. The Princess of this place finally shows her face. Though I don't know why you would call me by the name that I was planning on giving my first son." The man on the throne spoke, soft lavender hair fell to his waist in waves, and eyes of such depth and darkness stared at Serenity with anger. "You are the one we set out to kill. Such purity, such life. Dearest wife, come, see this leech on our hate, this killer of darkness." The man spoke in anger.

"My, my, my. Isn't she just a pretty little thing. Tell me, Amethyst, may we kill her?" The woman had long reddish hair, with dark rouge eyes. She placed her hands on a swelling belly.

"Garnet, you may attack the smaller one, she is nothing to us." Amethyst spoke, his voice dark as his wife jumped at Princess Hotaru suddenly, and viciously.

"Hotaru, power up. You must place you're glaive towards the ground!" Serenity spoke softly as she brought out the Crescent wand she had when she first started fighting the Nega-verse. The length of the wand was that of a large staff now, but the Crescent moon still stood proudly at the top. Placing the Maboroshi no Ginzuishu in the small indent made for it, Serenity wielded the staff with expert prowess.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power." The blast aimed at Garnet struck true, though she soon disappeared into nothingness.

"You. You killed her! You killed a child that didn't have the chance to grow! And yet you consider yourself pure!" Amethyst growled as he had watched his wife and future child destroyed.

"When threatened by evil, and evil growing within that evil, I will fight and destroy it before it has the chance to kill the others of this world." Serenity spoke solemnly. Amethyst stood angrily.

"I'll kill you!" He growled. But there was no chance, as Serenity closed her eyes and Hotaru lowered her now glowing Silence Glaive.

Touching the ground, a bright silvery light erupted from Serenity's Moon Wand, and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishu expanded and encased it's holder in a fine crystalline prison. Serenity watched as the Ginzuishu didn't stop there, but encased the whole Moon, skipping over Saturn and the Dark Moon King, Amethyst. With terror stricken eyes, Serenity cried out as her youngest Senshi smiled as she disappeared, her sweet violet eyes held no pain as she lost her life. The last of the starseeds to make it's way to the Galaxy Cauldron, it found it's fellow starseeds, and waited, in hopes of seeing the White Moon Princess in a few million years.

Serenity went to sleep, on the only planet in the Solar System to have survived, the centre of the planet was warm, and her subconscious watched as her homeworld began to rebuild itself.

The coming of the 9 planets was like nothing her subconscious could contain, and she smiled in her sleep, and barely opened her lashes just to watch, then just as they opened, they closed. And once more, the White Moon Princess was in a restless slumber.

Millions of years passed, and many explored the Moon, but the Crystal hid all the remains of the Silver Palace, and the Crystal prison that held the Princess. The Moon that hid another, more terrifying secret within it's depths.

Another hundred years passed, and the feeling of being alone in the Universe left the reborn peoples of the planet Earth, filling them with a sense of happy fulfillment. Serenity opened her eyes as the crystal exhausted the rest of its power, letting the Moon free of its previous encasement, it flowed into the body of the Princess reborn.

After a shuddering breath entered her body, something snatched her from behind, and she was unconscious before she had the chance to explore her new home.

1. Sailor Mau; she was the Sailor Senshi of Luna and Artemis' home planet. Sailor Tin Nyanko(I think :S) revealed that after the two guardian cats 'abandoned' their planet, Chaos destroyed it.

2. Luna Sucre Candy; In the Live action series of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Luna had a transformation into Sailor Luna, her outfit and attacks were designed by Naoko Takeuchi herself. :D

3. Luna Prism Power; the phrase that Luna would use to become Sailor Luna, the Senshi of Love and Small Things.

4. Best Friend; Though it isn't said in the anime or in the Manga, Rei and Minako are best friends in the anime, due to the facts of Rei and Minako being very secretive with their lives, and their inability to become friends with others so easily, and the fact that Minako opened up to Rei, and also trained her to be the second leader of the Inner Senshi, should Minako ever be indisposed.

5. Dark Dome Close; though I don't think it was mentioned in the anime, in the Manga, Sailor Pluto had a special attribute with her ability to close off gates and portals to other worlds with this phrase. In the Pharaoh 90 arc, Sailor Saturn instructed her to close off the world where Pharaoh 90 had tried to come from. So for everybody who thinks that Pluto has no ability to control things from other worlds, they're wrong, because she if she can close worlds, then obviously she'll have the power to open up portals and doors to others.

So, there you have it, a prologue has been completed. I don't know if I want to use this prologue for another story or not, but I am definitely making this one a Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon crossover. So please, R&R another anime you might want to see this with... choices are as follows

Dragon Ball Z

Inu Yasha

Weiss Kruz

Naruto

Fushigi Yuugi

Fruits Basket

Tokyo Mew Mew(I probably won't do this one anyways though... :P)

Anyways, vote away!


	2. She Breathes Again!

Pairings are as follows...

Serenity/Milliardo(Prince of Earth, come on people!)

Ami/Duo

Makoto/Wufei

Relena/Heero

Minako/Trowa

Hotaru/Quatre

Haruka/Michiru

Luna/Artemis

Setsuna/nobody

Rei/nobody... Rei made a vow of chastity when she was the Princess of Mars, and for that reason, in the manga she realized why she had no interest in men at all.

Kali-chan: I can't believe that I actually forgot to put this in, but if you ever see the live-action series of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, then the friendship between Rei and Minako is very close. The reason behind this is because in PGSM, Minako taught Rei about being the secondary leader, and Rei looked up to her, and Minako also told Rei, while she was still distrustful of the other Senshi, about her thoughts on her future as Sailor Venus.

kristina-16: Alright, thank you for the review, and I'm happy that you're not judging my writing too soon :P Plenty of people start stories good, then they fall apart after.

SinisterMarmalade- I have a plan for Duo, as well as the other pilots. As for the second anime, it won't be in this story, but a separate story all together, so I wouldn't worry!

Thank you everybody for reviewing. I like feedback :D

"The Princess breathes." A maroon eyed woman said as she walked next to a young lady with crystalline blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a violet business like jacket, and a matching violet skirt. A white shirt with a red bow was under the unbuttoned jacket. Her deep green hair was up in a bun with most of her hair falling down in green waves.

"Setsuna, will we be able to find the other Senshi? Will we be able to find Usa-chan?" The younger girl asked. Her outfit consisted of a yellow jacket that came to her upper thighs, with a white blouse underneath. She wore black dress pants to finish off the look. Her long blond hair was pulled up into a ponytail, with a red bow holding it in place.

"We must work for it. Earth will be Serenity- hime's choice to come first. We must find the other Senshi first, Minako-chan." Setsuna looked around the city they were in.

"Tokyo looks the exact same as we left it." Minako smiled sadly as she walked down the street. "Setsuna, do you feel weird at all? I feel as if my powers are dying." Minako continued walking as she spoke, her voice betrayed the emotion of helplessness.

"Don't be worried. Other Senshi have felt like this before. Kakyuu-hime felt like this as well. Her home planet was destroyed, as the Princess of that planet, she retained the last powers of the planet. As Kakyuu was reborn, the Princess Kakyuu lost her previous powers, and was re-granted the powers of her planet." Setsuna smiled softly at Minako's trembling shoulders as she faced a field of daisies in Juuban Park.

"So, we will get our powers back?" Minako asked, turning to Setsuna, tears streaming down her face. She felt so lost without them, and they were just leaving.

"Yes. We have used up the rest of our old Sailor Crystals' power, now our planets recognize us as their children. We will have new Sailor Crystals in a few days. Do not attempt to transform during this time, Minako. It could kill you." Setsuna spoke her word of caution as they walked through the rest of the park.

"The Sakura trees are blooming nicely aren't they?" Minako changed topics easily as she wiped the tears from her face. A large smile bloomed on her face as she looked up at the trees. "Usa-chan always loved coming here for picnics... With Mamoru-kun..." Minako's face turned sour, before she smiled up at Setsuna. "Endymion should be back too right?"

"I'm afraid that because the Earth had no daughter, Endymion was the child that belonged to this planet... When the planet died, it took our Prince with it. I believe it was because Endymion did not have as much power as a Planet Princess. He held the Golden Crystal, yes, but the Sailor Crystal for the Earth belongs to a woman. All Sailor Senshi are women, must be women." Setsuna looked at the ground, then scanned the buildings in front of them. They walked out of the park, and were now in front of Azabu Juuban High.

"I guess I'll register now." Minako sighed sadly. "Usa-chan will be crushed... Wait, then why did the Kou's get to become senshi?" She asked angrily at Setsuna, the older woman merely chuckled.

"The Kou's were originally women, they disguised themselves as men to attract Kakyuu-hime's attention." Setsuna smiled sweetly. "Now, you aren't going to be registered here."

"What? Then why are we here?" the blond looked up that the maroon eyed senshi.

"We are going to make you a transcript. Then we're going to the Sanq Kingdom. They have the best school, and there is a former Queen of Earth there. We might find one of the Senshi there first." Setsuna began walking again, and Minako had to jog to catch up.

"But, wouldn't they be reborn here? In Tokyo?" She huffed as they walked up the stairs.

"Only Rei would be reborn in Tokyo. But we must re-awaken the Senshi in the order they were awakened before. We should find Ami first, and she's much too smart to be here. Sanq is the best place to start. But we will check to see if any of the others are in their computers." Setsuna quickly added as Minako's face fell.

"Why must we find them in the order Usa-chan found them?" She asked as they passed the exact same classes that she used to sit in.

"Other than you and I, because we are the ones that Lead our senshi groups, they should appear in the order away from the sun. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter. Then away from the most outer places in the universe, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn. Going in the order that would best protect our Princess from outside threats." They came to the office. Walking in, nobody was around.

"Where is everyone?" Minako asked softly, afraid of disturbing something.

"On Lunch of course. We couldn't come in here and ask them to make up a transcript for you. I still hold some of my old powers." Setsuna winked as she sat at a computer comfortably and began making files. Her fingers were quick on the keyboard, and she never had to go back a space. Within the span of 5 minutes, she was finished not only a transcript for Minako, but a graduate diploma for herself, and an inquiry of transfer for Minako to switch schools.

Forging the Principals signature she pocketed the printed documents and beckoned Minako to follow her. As they were walking away, they passed a group of adults in suits, and Minako could tell that they were the secretaries and the principal.

They walked out of the building with nobody stopping them and they made their way to the airport.

"Are there senshi here?" the blond couldn't keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"Yes, Jupiter attends Azabu Juuban High, Mercury used to, before she transferred to the Sanq Academy. I believe that Mars will be at the Hikawa Jinja. For now we find Mercury." Setsuna pulled out a wad of cash as they walked, and flagged down a taxi. "To the Tokyo national airport." Were the only words out of her mouth, and the cab driver drove off.

As they reached the airport, Setsuna paid the cab driver, who was suspicious of the old Yen that they were using. Setsuna smiled and explained that her family had saved a lot of money in a safe for a few generations, and the driver offered to take the money off their hands and gave them some modern money in exchange.

"He totally duped you, you know that right?" Minako puffed up in anger as the cab driver took off.

"Yes, I know. He is very poor, that vehicle is his home. The money he gave us is his earnings of the day, he will exchange the old money in the bank, and gain more money for having a priceless amount of antiques in his charge." Setsuna smiled as she tugged Minako along to the teller.

"2 tickets to the Sanq Kingdom please?" Setsuna smiled at the man, and he quickly handed them over. Minako smiled softly as she grabbed the ticket from the older woman almost greedily.

_We'll find you Ami-chan. Then we'll find the rest of the Senshi. We'll get back to what we once were. _Minako smiled brightly as she followed the maroon eyed woman to the boarding docks.

"Minako. We might find Artemis while in Sanq as well." Setsuna's eyes gleamed as Minako's eyes widened largely, and glazed over. Artemis, the one that found her first, now _she_ would find _him_.

"What? How?" She asked quietly, her voice held hope for her feline friend... Her brother, as she thought of him.

"The Kingdom of Sanq, what was once known as England." Setsuna smiled as Minako squealed as they boarded the plane. The flight craft was a large one, with hundreds of passengers. Minako smiled as they found their seats, and squealed again at take off another hour later.

"The square root of fifty-eight minus twenty-six, multiplied by two, then again by forty-nine, is equal to fifty-six." Ami smiled sweetly at the professor that tried to catch her off guard. As the bell rang, she quickly stuffed her things into her bag and left the classroom. The American boy with the long braid was staring at her and getting on her nerves, and she was always able to keep her cool.

_Why was he staring at me anyways? I mean, I know I have a rare hair color, but that doesn't mean anything. _She thought suspiciously. She jumped nearly a mile when somebody tapped her shoulder. It was the American.

"Um, yes?" She asked him, and he merely smiled, though she could tell that it wasn't real.

"I want to know, are you related to Lucrezia Noin?" He asked softly. Hoping against hope.

"No. I heard about her though, in the Moon Project, I mean. Didn't she get killed by something that the crazier people think is a monster, or an alien?" Ami almost smiled at the colonies' people that thought there were actually aliens out there. But Ami had proved to herself over and over again that they could not exist, because there was no oxygen, and to sustain life, a planet needed an atmosphere and oxygen within that atmosphere.

"It was a monster." He said bluntly, and Ami could see the pain in his eyes. Ami then realized that she had seen his picture in the photos on the moon.

"You were there." Ami said softly. He merely turned and walked away. Ami cursed herself for going against a hurt person's theory. _It's for the best. He was probably under too much pressure, and thought he saw a monster._ She thought as she turned and bumped into another person. "I'm sorry." She spoke softly as she looked up into dark onyx eyes.

"Hmph. I'm sure you are." He spoke harshly, and Ami wondered if he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Then she noticed him talking to the American boy. He seemed to be speaking gruffly, but the other boy smiled a bit more in his presence.

She knew why he wasn't polite to her. This Chinese boy was friends with the American boy.

"Yes, of course you may transfer here!" The dirty blond girl spoke happily to Minako. "And I'm glad to have a new secretary!" She smiled politely at Setsuna as they smiled back. "Well, I think that you may have your dorms tonight if you wish, and you may both start on Monday. Have a good weekend, Trowa here will escort you to the girl's dormitories." The girl then turned on her heel and sat at her desk politely.

A tall boy, with long bangs that covered half of his face beckoned them to follow him. He was silent the whole way to the dorms, and listened carefully to Minako's chattering.

"I can't wait to see Ami-chan again! And maybe we'll find Artemis here too! Setsuna, I'm really really really excited!" She squealed, and Setsuna gave her a look. Minako quit squealing then, but continued to talk about Ami-chan and Artemis-kun.

"Thank you Mr.Barton, for escorting us here, I believe that we will be able to continue on our own." Setsuna smiled when she spotted the "Girl's Dormitories" sign down the hall. Trowa merely nodded and turned on his heel.

"Wait!" Minako yelled, and Trowa stiffened slightly. She bounced over to him and smiled as she stood in front of him. "Thank you!" She quickly gave the tall boy a hug, then ran to the Girl's dorms. Setsuna laughed softly as Trowa watched Minako go.

"She's a happy girl, now that she's about to find all of her friends again." Setsuna spoke cryptically, and walked away. Trowa shook his head and headed back to Relena's office in the secure area of the Sanq Palace.

Big blue eyes looked up at the looming palace. He waited years, until he could feel it. The Moon was released from it's prison hold. Serenity breathed again. He had to find whichever Senshi he could. He had to give Venus and Pluto their new Sailor Crystals. He quickly ran up the steps to the palace, and weaved his way through the mass of legs of the people that were going to and from places at this time of day. It was, of course, Friday. The busiest human day, where they all want to do something because there were two days of rest after this day.

He ran through the halls, and accidentally bumped into a white haired man. Or at least he thought the man's hair was white. Looking up, he saw what he thought could never be. Midnight blue eyes looked down at him, perplexed. Those eyes were full of sorrow. Hesitating, he ran away, tail flicking as he managed to 'lose' his pursuer. Although he knew that the man didn't follow.

Turning a corner, he heard a girl's squeal, and was picked up and whisked away. Yowling he tried to scratch whomever held him, but it was as if she could tell what he was trying to do, and while holding him, dodged his little attacks.

"Artemis! Is that how you treat me? I thought you would be happy to see your little sister!" Minako reprimanded as Artemis looked up at her big blue eyes with his own. Tears streaked down Minako's face and Artemis could feel hot tears in his eyes as well. Squirming out of her grip, he climbed up her arm and butted his head against her face, and rubbed his face against hers(1).

"I missed you too Art." Minako whispered softly as she grabbed and hugged the feline. Quickly, she made her way to the Dorms and into her and Setsuna's dorm. It contained a kitchen, living room, one bathroom and two bedrooms, with furniture already in the dorm. "Setsuna!" Minako screamed. "Setsuna! Artemis, I've found him!" Minako cried out in joy. Artemis yowled at the height of her voice. Setsuna walked out of her room poised and straight backed. She smiled softly at the feline Guardian.

"Hello again, Artemis, it's been a while, ne?" She asked as Artemis nodded severely. Then he seemed to remember something.

"Setsuna, is the Prince of Earth able to be reborn?" He asked as he scratched behind his ears.

"No, why?" The Senshi of Pluto asked gravely.

"Well. I could have sworn it was him. He had the exact same eyes. Eyes of Midnight Blue, like the oceans of Earth. Sure, the guy had long blond/white hair, but it had to be him. Those were the same eyes." Artemis kept going on about how it had to be Endymion's reincarnation.

"Artemis. All of the predecessors of Earth will have such an eye color. That was the color of Gaea, Endymion's mother's eyes, and his father, Solaris, had the same eyes as well." Setsuna smiled softly. "You have not found Endymion. No, you have found a new Prince. All Princes of Earth had that eye color. Endymion is no more. His life, like that of the old Earth, have been destroyed by the old Enemy." Setsuna explained. "And maybe this time there will be a Princess to go with this Earth." Setsuna smiled ruefully.

"A Planet without a Princess is just an empty rock." Minako sighed sadly. Artemis stared at her gravely. "What?"

"You actually got that right." Artemis smiled despite himself, and Minako's face turned red in a blush. "But this isn't an empty rock, it never was." Artemis scowled.

"Serenity was the Princess as soon as she fell in love with Endymion. The Earth's soul felt that she would be a good ruler and beholder of two senshi crystals. When the Earth's soul was killed, and the starseed of the Planet went into the Cauldron, it didn't know if Serenity would be back. It will have chosen another Princess." Setsuna's face broke into a grin, her eyes twinkled brightly.

"We will have another Senshi?" Minako asked softly, her face betrayed her emotions. Would this Senshi take her role? Fear displayed across her face in a flash, and Setsuna put her hand behind Minako's head in a gesture of comfort.

"She never had a role way back when. She will have to start from the bottom, and make her way to the top, though I don't think you would let that happen." Setsuna stood up from the couch, and Artemis smiled.

"I have something for the two of you." He did a back flip, and two Sailor Crystals appeared from thin air. One had the Henshin stick of Venus sitting beside it, the other had the Henshin stick of Pluto.

"Thank you Artemis. This is much better than I thought. I was thinking that Minako and I would have to teleport to our planets to get our Sailor Crystals back." A flash ensnared Setsuna as she picked up the Henshin stick and her Sailor Crystal. Setsuna cried out as the light died, then another light gripped her, and she smiled in the midst of the lights. Closing her eyes, she let the familiar transformation take her.

"I am Eternal Sailor Pluto, keeper of Time and Space." Eternal Sailor Pluto stood tall and proud. Her outfit consisted of the regular seamless white bodysuit, long gloves with black trim, a two layered skirt, the top black, the bottom white, a dark pink/red bow on the front of her chest with a black star in the middle. Puffy white shoulder pads(:S), a black choker with a gold star in the middle, and a white bow on her lower back completed the outfit. Her Pluto symbol glowed dimly on her forehead.

Minako squealed as she grabbed her Henshin Stick and Sailor Crystal. A bright yellow light engulfed her as it did Pluto, and Minako screamed once as she felt the power leave her as the first light died away, then she felt the power flow back as she let the transformation take her.

"I am Eternal Sailor Venus, protector of Love and Beauty!" Venus looked up to Pluto and smiled. Her outfit was identical to Pluto's, yet held different colors. The bow on Venus' chest was a dark navy blue, holding a yellow star, her choker and top skirt were dark yellow, the puffy shoulder pads were also yellow, along with the trim on her gloves. The bow on her lower back was a light yellow, as was the second layer of her skirt, the bow in her hair remained red and her Venus symbol blazed brightly on her forehead.

"Say hello to the new and improved Sailor Senshi!" Venus squealed happily.

"What is this feeling?" Ami asked herself as she stood up from her desk in her dorm. Placing a hand to her forehead, she could feel a pulsing there, something familiar. Shaking her dark blue head, she smiled ruefully. She never really felt complete in Tokyo, but it was just the same here. Her blue eyes blinked twice before she went to sleep in her room.

"Wow. I never thought that the weekend could go so quickly!" Minako smiled at Setsuna and Artemis.

"Well, we are going to have to continue our mission now that this weekend is over." Setsuna sighed as they walked into the dorms. Minako smiled.

"Alright then. I'm going to go for a walk then. Before I have to go to bed." Minako smiled as she passed Artemis to Setsuna, and took off down the hall.

She flitted down corridors as she smiled to herself. Making her way to the gardens that they had just explored, Minako found the flowers that she was looking for... Daisies(I don't know her favorite flower). Sitting on one of the benches that provided the best view of the flowers, she smiled as she hummed a tune to herself happily.

"YOU!" A shout was heard and she brought her eyes up to see an American boy yelling at her. His eyes full of anger and hatred. "I thought that you were secured! Heh, not very smart though." He growled at her, and Minako merely looked at him confusedly.

"What _are_ you talking about?" She asked softly, standing up, she straightened her jacket and glared at the boy.

"You're the one that killed Lucrezia!" He yelled as he ran after her, she took off at a run, upset about what was happening, she ran faster, but the boy seemed to have better stamina than others. He caught up to her, and soon, he tackled her from behind. She kicked him in return for that.

"You're not getting away again." He grunted, and picked her up, and placed her over his shoulder. Quickly he went to the part of the palace that none of the students were allowed to access.

Going through at least 30 different halls, Minako became dizzy. Then they came to a set of stairs going down. Faster than she thought, he jumped down one flight, turned on his heel and jumped down another. They went through this at least 4 times before coming to a locked door. Using an access code, the door shifted open for the boy. Minako's eyes widened grossly. There, in the middle of the room, was who she thought they would find last. She was sleeping, on a cot, in a cage, in the middle of the room, near naked. Tatters of her once beautiful Princess dress adorned her frail body. A dead Crystal hung around the girl's neck.

"Serenity!" She whispered, and with renewed vigor, kicked the boy again, and ran to the cage in the middle of the room. "What are you doing to her?" She asked sadly, softly to the people in the Lab that her Princess was being held in. A second later, she was knocked unconscious by one Trowa Barton.

"She should have been back by now." Artemis worried, and Setsuna looked at him sadly.

"I cannot tell what has happened, but at least she is not dead, nor is she truly hurting." Setsuna stood stoically. "I will go to work tomo-" She was interrupted by a knock at her door. Walking to the door, she opened it and found Minako in the arms of Trowa Barton, unconscious.

"MEOW!" Artemis yowled at Trowa and scratched his arm, making the boy drop the young woman into the arms of Setsuna.

"I'm sorry Mr. Barton. He's not actually friendly. What has happened to Minako-chan?" Setsuna inquired.

"Fell asleep, in the Garden. Goodnight." He then quickly turned and left, Setsuna stood sadly. She could see right through his lie. Not only from the look in his hard eyes, but from the small needle wound on Minako's left arm.

"He's lying." Artemis growled to himself. Setsuna merely nodded, before looking to the sky.

"I sense-"

"Youma!" Minako breathed as she opened her eyes, revealing yellow orbs. "Eternal Venus Crystal Power Make-Up!" She stood quickly, Setsuna stood after her.

"Eternal Pluto Crystal Power Make-Up!" She yelled into the sky. Both transformed and stood ready.

"Looks like the Sailor Senshi are back in business." Artemis stated as he jumped onto Minako's shoulder. The two ran to their window, and out. Running down the streets, they found one girl distracting a monster while civilians were running away as fast as they could. The girl had shocking dark blue hair, and was petite in figure.

"Artemis, is that Ami!?" Venus asked as they jumped onto some street lamps.

"I'll go awaken her, you just get rid of that monster!" Artemis jumped down from the lamp post.

"Right. HEY UGLY!" Venus yelled, and she was right, after all, it looked like a boar, with the wild tusks, but that was only it's head, the body was that of a man, wearing a loincloth, and had fur growing all over his body. His own blood dripped down from his mouth. "Wow, Ami really got him didn't she?" Venus smiled, and Pluto just smirked.

"We are the protectors of Time and Space."

"We are the protectors of Love and Beauty!"

"From the distant and dead Planet of Pluto,"

"And from the radiant and lovely Planet of Venus,"

"We will Moon Dust you!" The two finished in unison, which ultimately distracted the Youma, while Artemis called to the blue haired girl of 16.

"Ami! Get over here! You must do this for me." Artemis said as Ami got closer. Ami turned pale when she realized it was a cat that was talking to her.

"You aren't real." She sighed in relief. "Neither is this monster. Thank kami. I thought that this was real, it's just a dream." She smiled softly. "Nice kitty." She tried to pet Artemis but he just dodged and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Luna Mind Meld!" He whispered. Ami's eyes turned pupil less as she gained her memories. After it was done, she heard the last of the Senshi's speech. She smiled in remembrance.

"I'm ready once more Artemis." She stated as she stood. Artemis smiled back at her as he back flipped, and the Sailor Crystal of Mercury, and the Henshin stick fell into her hands.

"Eternal Mercury Crystal Power!" Mercury let the transformation flow as it normally did, and she smiled as she came out with an outfit that resembled that of Venus and Pluto's. Only hers held a light blue bow on her chest, with a yellow star in the middle, a light blue bow on her lower back, the skirt had a dark blue first layer, and a light blue second layer. She wore a light blue choker with a yellow star in the middle. Her gloves came up her arms and had blue trim, she also had light blue puffy shoulder pads. Her Mercury symbol coolly glowed as a finishing touch to her outfit.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury yelled, and a fog covered the area as Pluto and Venus jumped from the street lamp that the Youma decided to finally attack.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus yelled while still in the air. The attack hit dead on, and the Youma faltered, giving Pluto time to finish him off.

"Dead Scream." She whispered. The youma screamed as he was dusted.

"Well, that was easy." Venus smiled.

"It's because we are in Eternal forms. And we became stronger after that final battle. The old Earth gave us her power completely." Mercury spoke as she dispelled the fog. Pluto smiled at Mercury sweetly.

"Hello again Mercury." Pluto acknowledged. Venus, though, jumped on top of Mercury happily hugging and kissing the girl on the cheeks, ranting about how she missed her favorite brain.

"Venus! We go back to the Academy, now. Mercury, here." Pluto handed her a watch communicator.

"Thanks. I'll see you girls soon, maybe in class!" Mercury waved quickly as she ran off.

"Why did you do that? We need to catch up!" Venus whined sadly, but Artemis was the one to cut her off.

"You cannot let your classes suffer. If we want to bring about a time of peace, we need to know everything we can about this world. Everything is much more advanced here, and you haven't taken any courses here." Artemis explained. "Besides, you have to remember what happened when you went on your walk." He stated seriously.

Well, that's it for Chapter 1!!!!!!! Wow... I didn't think I would get more pages done than with the prologue... As for pairings, I have a plan for all of the characters. And it's a different, but good plan :D

Read and Review!!!


	3. Serenity's story, Sailor Mercury

It's around the time Rei got her Sailor Crystal. She was being harassed by members of the Dead Moon Circus with a reflection of her young self. She was being mocked for her few friendships and dreams of being a Shinto Priestess. The reflection also states that the only way for Rei to be happy is to try her luck with as many men as possible, until she marries someone rich. Rei defeats the illusion, gains her Sailor Crystal, and the memory that, in the Silver Millenium, she made a vow of chastity to Princess Serenity. After that, she knew why she had little or no interest in a romance with any guys. -this is from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Volume 12.

In the anime, at the end, she also shows the intent of remaining single forever.- Episode 152

I had to look those up again, to figure out which manga volume and which episode, but that's the way it is... :P Anyways, thank you for keeping me on my toes, Eternalmoonprincess!

Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm glad to have some fans for this story:P

* * *

"She's dead." The doctor announced to the 6 men in the waiting room. It was no more than a few months after the Mariemaeia incident, and now this happened. The woman that destroyed the final Taurus that Noin had occupied was sleeping peacefully underneath the Sanq Kingdom's main palace, right next door to the Academy. 

_That woman. She breathed in what couldn't exist. How so? _A platinum blond asked himself over and over. He couldn't get the picture of the woman, her eyes blood red, using a Scythe like that which Shinigami would use, out of his mind. She mutilated the mobile suit with ease, and in turn killed the love of his life. Lucrezia. What was life going to be like without her?

"Milliardo." Another had spoken, shaking the man from his reverie. He did not cry, no emotion stirred in his midnight blue eyes. He was the Lightening Count once more. Detached. His inner self writhed with emotions at the loss of Noin. Beautiful, and compassionate Noin. Ever loyal. She took the hit for him. Losing her life, and saving his. His pathetic, blood-stained life. He killed hundreds, maybe even thousands, and his Noin, had only killed a fraction of what he had done. She was still pure. He was tainted.

And yet, the tainted has lived on, while the pure has gone to rest.

"We should be leaving now Milliardo." The same man spoke again, his voice was gentle, and his hand on his shoulder eased the pain within.

"Yes, of course Quatre." Milliardo replied, his voice betrayed no emotion. Quatre's blond head jerked in response to his friend's reaction. Blue eyes showed worry. But Milliardo just smiled, nodded, and walked. The five men walked behind him in almost complete silence. You could hear choked and almost completely sealed cries coming from one, Duo Maxwell.

"Just when we thought everything was over. We lost another friend to something else. Some _thing!_" Duo nearly yelled utterly frustrated.

"An alien life form of course. And hostile at that." The monotone voice came from Duo's left side.

"Heero. She must be a monster. If it really is a she." Duo's voice was hard, unforgiving. Noin had acted like an older sister would, just like Hilde was like his little sister. After leaving with Milliardo for a week, they came back, and they became friends with the Gundam pilots. Good friends. Lucrezia had a soft spot for the Gundam Pilots. She had gotten Milliardo to open up to them, let them in. He wasn't their friend before, but now, he was close to them, like he was one of the Gundam Pilots himself.

"We will do some body tests. She looks human, but there was a large shimmering light about her. I don't think she is a monster." Heero shook his chocolate brown hair as he ran his hand through it. His prussian blue eyes gazed at Milliardo with something akin to sadness.

_If I were ever to lose Relena to something like that. Would I fall into despair like that again?_ The small voice asked him. He was sure that if Relena was killed in something like that, he would die as well. She had grown on him. She didn't yell for him anymore, which was a good thing. And she didn't want him to kill her either. They were pretty close now. Shared a few kisses here and there, but they were nowhere near as serious as Heero wanted to be.

That had surprised him.

"What do we do with her? When we find out what she is?" The Chinese boy asked solemnly, his tight ponytail looked like it hurt, and his onyx eyes glared at whatever he was looking at. And right now the ground was getting it good.

"Simple, Wufei. We examine her, study, and find out where she came from, and if anybody else will be showing up to kill us, or our race." The second tallest spoke up, his bangs covered one side of his face at a time, normally the right side, but if he turned just so, you could see his other green eye peeking out from behind.

"Trowa, should we even be talking about this now? It's too early to decide." Quatre asked. Trowa just shrugged his shoulders. An indication that he had overused his letter limit of the day.

"Let's just kill her and be done with it." Duo growled as they walked to the automobile that would take them to the Sanq Palace, and Relena's home.

"No." Was the only word that came out of Milliardo's mouth, and they didn't argue.

* * *

A few hours later, and the group of six made their way below the Sanq Kingdom, and found the girl, asleep on a cot, her long white gown in tatters, Moon dust all over her, and her long golden hair fallen onto the ground, dulled by the dust encircling her petite body. 

If she hadn't killed Lucrezia, he would have been intoxicated with the way she looked. The way the woman held herself, even in sleep, she was graceful. Nothing like when she attacked Noin. Nothing like the feral beast she looked like when Noin's mobile suit blew up.

"Where am I?" A soft, feminine voice asked, her voice was hoarse, nothing like the laugh he had heard from the evil being that killed Noin. The tainted, blood-thirsty laugh. "Hello? I know you can talk. You're human, aren't you?" Her eyes, they were not red, but a deep blue, like the color of the Moon they had grabbed her from itself.

"You are on Earth, underneath the Sanq Kingdom. That is all you need to know." Quatre's voice was harsh, and unfamiliar to the groups ears.

"Why am I in a cage then?" She was sitting up, a crystal hung on her neck. It was dull.

_There was nothing there when I grabbed her._ Milliardo realized, but then, she could have pulled it from the bodice of her dress. Yes, that is what she did. He decided.

"You killed one of our friends, and you ask why you are in a cage?" Duo asked angrily, and the girl seemed very frightened for some reason. She began to tremble, and Milliardo almost felt pity for her. Almost.

"I killed no one. I have never, in my entire life, and it has been very long, killed a human being. He was human was he not?" The small girl glared at Duo, and he glared mightily back.

"What the hell would she be? A fricken monster like you?" He cursed at her, and she stood with pride and barely controlled anger.

"I am no monster. Monsters are what I defended this planet from. Monsters are what killed my friends, my family, and the Love of my life. You have no idea as to what I have been through. I have stained my hands with the blood of my enemies. Enemies that would have killed the entire human race should they have lived." She yelled in anger and despair. She pointed a steady finger at him.

"You consider me a monster, and yet when I look into your heart, you have killed those that belong to your race. You have killed for vengeance. Hasn't anybody ever heard that revenge isn't so sweet? You create war amongst yourselves for this purpose." The girl sat on her bed, shaking with rage, as tears of pain and sadness fell down her cheeks.

"You believe your lies. I only fought to protect my people." Duo swore again as he walked out of the room. She merely glanced at his back, before she let her tears go.

"No, you fought for revenge." Her voice whispered sadly. "You fought for the retribution of those that were killed. You shouldn't fight for the dead. They will never come back. Not even if you're me. Fight for the living. Fight for peace." Her voice died away as she lay down, and fell asleep again.

The others stood around her cage for 2 days, just watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. As she dreamed, and cried out, shaking on her bed. Calling the name of one, Endymion, or another, Mamo-chan. Crying for Chibi-Usa. Or some Senshi.

They ignored her as they did blood sample tests, DNA tests, and once even tried to wake her up. That didn't work out too well. They tried shaking her, slapping her, pinching her, tickling her, and even sitting on her, which was done very cautiously, but she just turned over, and pushed the test officer off of her like a fly.

"She probably needs her rest." Trowa spoke up as he watched everything with a small twinkle in his eye. No other signs showed that he was amused in any way.

"That man still isn't back yet." A groan was heard from the cot, and they all looked at her. "I wanted to apologize." She whispered sadly. Heero just stared at her.

"We want to ask you some questions." He stated with nothing less than monotone.

"Shoot." She said blearily, wiping her eyes from the sleep that she had in them.

"Where do you come from?" He asked pointedly.

"The Moon."

"How? There was nothing there when it was first explored, and last explored it is still a dead planet." Quatre spoke to her with confusion in his eyes.

"My people made a powerful enchantment that hides the ruins of our people from the human minds." She spoke freely. Thinking that she had nobody, nothing left. Mina-chan and Puu weren't coming back for her. She couldn't feel them anymore.

"Enchantment? Like magic? Are you stupid, there is no such thing." Wufei grumbled at the girl in the cage.

"Just like I don't exist right? You snatched me from my home, just as I woke up from a very _very _long nap. First breath I take, and then you grab me and say that I killed some woman." Serenity threw her hands up in the air in anger.

"I'm the one that grabbed you." Milliardo spoke with no emotion. Serenity looked into his deep dark eyes and shook her head.

"Alright. Why were you napping, and for how long?" Trowa asked in almost the same monotone as Heero.

"I was napping because about 500 million years ago, our Solar System was attacked by a race that hated, and despised one planet."

"The Moon." Quatre put in. Serenity shook her head.

"No. They despised the Earth of that time. In that time, I was to become the planet's Queen, and rule in complete peace with my husband. A man borne from the Earth's very soul, given to the previous Queen of the planet. Endymion. He lives no more. He had your eyes though." Serenity pointed her finger at Milliardo.

"So why do you speak of the Earth as if it was a separate planet from this one?" Quatre asked gently, and Serenity knew they weren't taking her seriously.

"Because, the Earth of that time was destroyed." She smiled faintly. "I was a normal girl then. I was born at Tokyo general hospital. I went to Juuban elementary, then to Juuban Junior High, then finally, I was one year into Azabu Juuban High. One year, and they attacked. I didn't get to finish. I had so many friends there though. Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Mina-chan, Naru-chan. And then, there was Rei-chan, she went to T.A. It was an all girls catholic school. And there was Ruka-kun, and Michi-san, they had gone to Mugen, until it was destroyed by Pharaoh 90, one of the enemies that I fought while in Junior High. Then there is Setsuna. She was always so alone, and whenever I visited her, she was happy. And Hotaru-chan... Firefly. She loved my future daughter dearly." Serenity wiped the tears from her eyes. "They are like family to me. My cats too."

"That doesn't tell us anything. You're just rambling." Trowa pointed out, and Serenity smiled faintly.

"These are private matters, if you must know. And the wounds are fresh. To me, everything happened yesterday." Serenity explained snappishly. Trowa stared at her without emotion in his eyes.

"We don't care if you're hurt by all of this. To us you killed somebody that was very important to us. Yesterday." Quatre spoke up. He was losing his cool, like he had during the war with OZ.

"Yes, well, you aren't telling me of your past with her, so it won't hurt as much for you. Now, I had 8 Protectors. Daughters of their planets, Sailors; Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, my inner guardians, as for outers; Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn. As well as two advisors, and they had a daughter. Luna, Artemis, and Diana." She revealed softly. "Together, we were the Sailor Senshi, Protectors of the Solar System. We have fought long and hard for this system of planets. All of the planets were destroyed in the final battle we had. Our enemy wasn't stupid this time. He sent all of his monsters after us in waves. He sent his generals, all at once. A full out war on us, instead of biding his time, he used what power he had to search and destroy. The Earth was killed first, and with it, Endymion died, and my daughter faded from existence." Serenity wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why did he die? How?" Wufei interrupted.

"He died because his soul was tied to the Earth's soul. When the planet died, it's soul died, as did his." Serenity sat up on her bed, and swung her legs over the edge of the cot. "Mercury died next, and another fighter, Diana was killed in battle. Mercury was with Chibi-usa, Diana was with Endymion. Luna, another good fighter, mother to Diana, died next, alongside Sailor Uranus. The next to fall, were Artemis, Luna's husband, and Jupiter. They fought well. Right after them was Sailor Neptune, Uranus' lover, and my secondary leader of the inner Senshi, Mars. They fell fighting the strongest of the generals. Only Venus and Pluto survived. Pluto had sealed the doors of time with herself, and my inner Senshi's leader inside. They are alive, and here and now. I can't feel them though. They won't find me." Serenity's eyes were filled with grief, and the Gundam Boys felt pity for her as she stared at the ground. Then they realized that she killed somebody close to them.

"And the last? Saturn?" Heero asked as he typed away on a laptop.

"Saturn, she had the power to destroy everything. And that is what happened. We faced the enemy in my old Palace, at home on the Moon. Bastard used my own home against us. I killed his wife, and the child in her womb, though I know that the man inside of Garnet would have grown up a good boy. He became enraged, and I urged him on, baited him, if you will. Saturn powered up, and then pointed her Glaive to the floor. As it touched, I was encased in the Sacred Crystal of my planet, as was the Moon. I watched as my last Senshi destroyed the entire Solar System, and our enemy and his fighters." Tears had exploded from her eyes at this point, and her face was red with anger and rage at her failure. "I failed them. I could have fought harder, fought more, and I could have saved the billions of lives that were lost. I could have saved the child in Garnet's body. He was still pure." Serenity shook her head as she buried her face in her hands.

Her shoulders shook uncontrollably, and the Gundam Boys stared in wonder and suspicion at her ability to just let everything out.

"Why would you tell us this. Even if it hurt you?" Quatre asked as he approached the cage, getting closer to her.

"Because I've lost all hope. I've lost them all. I have no purpose. The planet is safe now, nobody will try to infiltrate a backwater planet without a Sailor Crystal, or a Princess for that matter." Serenity looked up and smiled sadly. "My name is Serenity by the way."

"We are not at liberty to disclose our names to you, Serenity-san." Quatre replied sternly, albeit sadly. Serenity smiled winningly at him, and the others.

"I'm going to sleep now. Please, tell the boy that left that I am sorry for what I said. I was angry, and normally I don't let my anger take me." Serenity lay back down, and quickly fell asleep.

"Well, this is unexpected. But then who would have done it? And why did she look exactly like Serenity?" Quatre asked as he looked at the others.

"She could be lying. We cannot trust her." Heero replied in his monotone.

"But why not?" Quatre asked. Heero was about to reply when just then the door burst open with an angry Duo, and a blond haired blue eyed girl draped over his shoulder.

She saw the sleeping woman, and glared at everybody. She whispered something, kicked Duo, and ran to the girl. Softly she tried to touch the girl's face. And in a voice soft as a whisper, but loud enough for all occupants to hear, sadness reigned in her voice. "What are you doing to her?" She began to look up, but was knocked unconscious by Trowa.

"Hn. We should sedate her. She won't remember anything after this anyways." Heero stood and went to one of the rolling tables with doctoring equipment. As he approached the sleeping girl, Serenity's voice rang out.

"What are you doing to that poor girl?" She was already on her feet, and her hand touching the girl's pale forehead. Heero merely placed the sedative in the girl's arm and then walked back to his laptop.

"02, don't leave this room again until it is notified that you can be trusted around women with blond hair and blue eyes." Heero ordered in his usual monotone. Serenity held Minako's hand softly, then ripped a piece of gold from her dress, and placed it in the waistband of her pants without the guys realizing it.

"I guess I'll have to take her back to her room then?" Trowa asked as he looked up at Heero questioningly, Heero nodded.

"And find Zechs when you are on your way back." Heero added. He was worried about his friend. The loss of Lucrezia weighed on Milliardo's heart, and Heero could see it in his eyes, although none of the others had any idea that he could read people better than others.

"Wait. Why is she here?" Serenity's voice echoed in the room, and Duo shuffled his feet as he looked at the ground sheepishly.

"I thought that you were trying to escape." He grumbled as he walked over to another room, and Serenity could see as he plopped himself on one of the beds in the room.

"Time to get some sleep. When 03 gets back, he'll know that he has first watch. Good night Serenity." Heero nodded at her, as he walked to the room. Serenity just watched with a small smile.

"Sleep well, Serenity-san." Quatre smiled as he followed Heero.

"Hmph. Night." Wufei looked forward as he traced the steps of Quatre and Heero. Serenity smiled softly to herself.

_Escape? Me? Now why would I want to do that?

* * *

_

Ami smiled to herself as she walked in the park close to the academy. She was a little sad though, because the Sanq Academy was going to be closing soon, and she would be transferred back to Azabu Juuban High, and she didn't really want to face all of the mean girls that hadn't accepted the fact that she was smart.

Smiling wider, she could recall parts of a previous life, when she had met a blond haired girl that had accepted her for who she was. The girl. She could hear a name, Tsukino Usagi. Rabbit of the Moon. She could hear herself yelling Moon, and Usagi, and sometimes she referred to the girl as Serenity.

The words played on her lips as she felt the bliss of being accepted in her memories. Finding friends from long ago. She had seen one girl, when she went to Juuban Jr. High. She had looked like the tall brunette from her memories that she possibly inherited. Shaking her head, Ami realized that she must have been imagining them.

_There is no such thing as a past life._ Ami thought to herself, letting logic sink in. Looking at her watch, she smiled faintly. She could see a pink wristwatch that doubled as a communicator, sitting there, where her blue watch was. Blinking, the image faded as she felt something wet on her face.

_Tears? Am I crying?_ Ami sat on a bench, and could feel sobs wracking her body, but she couldn't figure out _why. _Quickly she grabbed a tissue from her small purse and wiped at her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop coming. _I feel so alone. Those things in my mind. I _miss _people that I've never even met before. Friends that don't _exist_! Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel so incomplete?_ She kept asking the questions to herself as she sobbed, her blue eyes let the tears fall unheeded now.

Then she heard it. The screams of 'monster' in the park. She knew what she had to do. It just came to her, and she didn't wait to think of her actions. Standing and wiping away the tears, she grabbed a sharpened stick, courtesy of silly children pretending to fight with spears, she ran to the place where people could be seen running away.

"Hey you! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Ami yelled angrily as she threw the spear at the monster. With amazing aim, the stick hit it right in it's mouth. "That's right! I'm talking to you!" She yelled as it screamed in outrage. Smiling, she dodged the swing of it's furry arm, and jumped when he swung the arm trying to trip her. Swiftly she dodged and dodged, waiting for the words that she could hear in her head. In her _memories_.

"HEY UGLY!" Ami sighed as she quickly ran off into the bushes when the monster became distracted. Then he came out of nowhere. His voice, she heard it before.

"Ami! Get over here! You must do this for me." The white cat said as Ami got closer. Ami turned pale when she realized it was the same cat that was talking to her. She could remember him clearly now, but everything in her memories were still blurry. She shook her head in disbelief, then smiled.

"You aren't real." She sighed in relief. "Neither is this monster. Thank kami. I thought that this was real, it's just a dream." She smiled more. "Nice kitty." She tried to pet him but he just dodged and pressed his forehead to hers. And she knew what was coming, and her smile burst into a wide grin. It really was real.

"Luna Mind Meld." She heard him whisper, and Ami let the memories engulf her and she reveled in the love that she felt from her friends of old.

After the Mind Meld, she could hear the end of their speech, and smiled even wider if possible.

"I'm ready once more Artemis." She stated as she stood. Artemis smiled back at her as he back flipped, and the Sailor Crystal of Mercury, and the Henshin stick fell into her hands.

"Eternal Mercury Crystal Power!" Mercury let the transformation engulf her entire being in it's light. Feeling the cold from the waters of Mercury wash over her, she shivered in the power that was hers once more. The responsibility that she held once again. To find the Moon Princess, and protect her once again.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury yelled, and a fog covered the area as Pluto and Venus jumped from the street lamp that the Youma decided to finally attack.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus yelled while still in the air. The attack hit dead on, and Mercury silently cheered in her head at Venus' good tactics. She watched a little tired as Pluto continued the fight.

"Dead Scream." Pluto's words were a whisper. The youma screamed as he was dusted.

"Well, that was easy." Venus smiled.

"It's because we are in Eternal forms. And we became stronger after that final battle. The old Earth gave us her power completely." Mercury spoke as she dispelled the fog. Pluto smiled at Mercury sweetly.

"Hello again Mercury." Pluto acknowledged. Venus, though, jumped on top of Mercury happily hugging and kissing the girl on the cheeks, ranting about how she missed her favorite brain.

"Venus! We go back to the Academy, now. Mercury, here." Pluto handed her a watch communicator, pink like she remembered.

"Thanks. I'll see you girls soon, maybe in class!" Mercury waved quickly as she ran off. Totally ecstatic that she could remember them. She would see Minako in class again. And silently she wondered how the two got into the Academy when it was clear that they had lived in the time stream as the world was reborn. The couldn't have taken classes before then. Shaking her head, she decided that though she was a brain, Setsuna was very smart as well.

* * *

"I'm gone." Serenity smiled as she looked at the doll that would resemble her for 2 more hours. By then she planned to be long gone. Minako would know that she was here, but Serenity needed to go home. Needed to see Tokyo once more before joining the Senshi. "Lucky Luna Pen." She whispered to herself giddily as she whispered more words to a pink pen with a crystal at the top of it. 

"Luna pen, turn me into a black haired teenage girl that goes to the nearest school!" A small light engulfed her body and she was turned into a short haired girl with deep green eyes. A Pink dress adorned her petite body, while a red/pink jacket covered up the upper half. With puffy sleeves, Serenity smiled softly. Noticing something under her pillow, Serenity tried to get to it, but noticed somebody coming out of the room, quickly and quietly she made her way up the stairs, mentally berating herself for that kind of slip up. It was that picture, it _had_ to be. They would know where she was going now. And they would put names to faces.

_Now I'm really regretting letting them know all about my past!_ Serenity mentally scolded herself over and over again.

Finding a room on her way up, Serenity made her way into it, closing the door behind her, she looked upon the man, Zechs they called him, though she knew that it was fake. It was the number six in french, just as the others had code names like 02, and 03. She walked to his sleeping form, and nearly touched his face when he grabbed her wrist. Struggling to get away, he held onto her tightly, as he made his way to the light switch. Turning on the lights, he was surprised at the sight he saw.

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't realize that you were a student here." He spoke softly as he looked at her wrist. Serenity just smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I'm not supposed to be here, am I?" Serenity spoke softly, the part that a snoopy schoolgirl should.

"No, I don't suppose. How did you get through the door?" Milliardo asked suddenly, his voice stern.

"Well, I... it was open..." Serenity blushed from embarrassment on cue. "I've always wondered what was down here, and when I found it open, I had to see for myself..." Looking at the floor, Serenity blushed even more when she noticed his attire. Shorts. That was it. "I'm sorry." She turned and her face was red. Milliardo looked down, and noticed his lack of clothing, smiling softly, he put a housecoat on.

"Let's get you back upstairs, miss?" He asked as she looked up at his eyes. He could barely recognize those eyes, and couldn't tell where'd he'd seen them.

"Usagi. Tsukino Usagi." Serenity smiled as she used her alias.

"Well, as I'm sure you'll know, I am Milliardo Peacecraft." He smiled back as he led her out of his room and up the stairwell to the exit. Serenity sighed in relief as they walked together.

"So I'm not in trouble?" Usagi asked looking up at his face. She watched the emotions play in his eyes, and she could tell the answer.

"I'm going to talk to my sister, and we'll see if you're going to be reprimanded. For now, don't worry about it." Milliardo looked down at her, and smiled again. He couldn't help but smile around this girl. She had a beautiful personality, even if he didn't know her, or her personality.

"Thank you, Milliardo-san!" She smiled as she ran up the stairs. Coming to the door, she couldn't open it. Blushing and thinking like mad, she turned to him and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I seem to have closed the door behind me. I must have better manners than anybody else that has been down here... Unless you left it open! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult y-"

"Don't worry about it." Milliardo chuckled at the girl, and her face turned a deeper shade of pink, then turned red.

"Thank you Milliardo-san." She looked at the floor as he input the code and let her out of the stairwell.

"Of course, Usagi." He smiled once more as she looked back at him and waved as she walked down the wrong hallway. Closing the door behind himself, he went to the bottom of the stairs and watched Serenity sleep peacefully. Shaking his head, he headed up the stairs a bit, then to the left and into his room. Taking off his housecoat, and turning off the light, he fell asleep on his comfy bed without thinking anything was wrong.

* * *

Ok, so now, funny story. I couldn't for the life of me, figure out who was what number for the gundam pilots. I kept searching and searching, and then I noticed something. Each of the pilots has a number in his name. Subtle, but they are there. 

Heero- the hee stands for hitotsu, which is one.

Duo; 2

Trowa; japanese way of saying Trois, which is three. Also, his real name(according to the Gundam Wing Endless Waltz novel) Triton Bloom; Triton is a derivative from the old greek word for three, Tri. Tri is also known in Irish and Russian as three.

Quatre; four in french

Wufei; Wu is five in chinese mandarin.

And if you wanted to count Zechs, because he piloted something akin to the Gundams, he is Six. Sechs is german for six.

Then other characters had names from numbers...

Sanq; Cinq in french, five

General Septem; latin seven

Lt. Otto; italian eight

Inspector Acht; german eight

Lucrezia Noin; neun, french nine

Dekim Barton; decem latin ten

Tsubarov; derivative of german zwolf; 12

Treize Kushrenada; french 13

Milliardo; milliard, french, italian swedish billion.


	4. The Hunt Begins! Mars is back!

Thanks to my reviewers!!!!!!!! Sorry about the long wait, I'm just so caught up in a game that I like to call Final Fantasy XII!!! Sure, the game has no plot line whatsoever, but I'm still going to beat the game to the fullest:D

* * *

"Minako, can you remember?" Artemis asked as he sat on the girl's lap. She smiled at him softly, before looking at Setsuna with bright tears in her eyes.

"The Princess is here. In the Palace. She's in a cage. I don't know why, or how they got a hold of her. They tried to sedate me. It didn't work. Just like it shouldn't. Though Trowa hit me over the head. Jerk." Minako's voice held a tinge of venom to it. "See if I ever think of asking the guy out again." Minako lay down as she looked into Setsuna's eyes.

"She won't be here long. She'll leave to Tokyo, with what savings she had from the last Earth." Setsuna stood and paced the room. "We will follow her, discreetly, Ami will come with us, go, find her. I'm afraid, Artemis, that schooling will be the last thing on our list, now that we have found the Princess' trail."

"I'm on it boss!" Minako smiled as she made her way out of the room.

"She could have got her on the comm. watch." Artemis pointed out calmly. Setsuna chuckled softly.

"Minako has a connection to the inners, like I have to the outers. The outers, except Saturn, have awakened. They make their way through the colonies, saving lives there. How Youma got there, I don't know. They'll come to Earth eventually." Setsuna smiled at the feline at her feet. "Minako will return in a few hours or so. We shall go to Tokyo once more."

* * *

"She's gone." Heero's voice rang in the bedroom of Milliardo Peacecraft. His slumber stopped as he looked up at Heero, his eyes dark. "Evidence of who she may look for is here though. She forgot a picture, beneath her pillow. It has names on the back." His voice was dark as he spoke.

"It could be a diversion." Milliardo spoke, his voice awake and alert as he spoke.

"No, but have you ever heard the name; Tsukino Usagi before?" Heero asked, and Milliardo sat upright in his bed.

"I let her out. She worked magic. She made herself look different!" Milliardo panicked. "She could have killed all of us." He growled out, and Heero stared at him with wide eyes. The other Gundam Pilots stood outside the door, their faces held a strange awe.

"This is the picture." Heero handed Milliardo a small picture of 10 young ladies a man and three cats. In the middle was a girl with buns on her head and streamers falling from them. The outfit she wore was a dark blue skirt and a white long sleeved top with a sailor collar. A big blue bow was in the middle of her outfit and a small pink heart and gold moon brooch. Three other girls wore the same outfit, but their hair differed quite a bit. One girl was tall with dark brown hair held up by a jade bead ponytail with deep emerald green eyes, another had short blue hair and big blue eyes, and the last had long blond hair held by a red bow with big blue eyes. These three stood on her right side in the picture, and the blue haired girl stood closest to Usagi, then the blond then the brunette.

"This girl... She was here, yesterday..." Milliardo pointed at the girl with long blond hair and cheeky smile upon her face.

"Aino Minako." Heero stated, and Trowa looked at them with a small hint of worry in his mind.

Looking again, Milliardo noticed that another girl, one that stood in front of the girl, Usagi, looked very much like her. Petite, with two cone shaped buns on her head, and hair poking out from her face. Aside from the fact that her hair was pink, one could tell that her hair was on the verge of silver, just like that of Usagi's. Reading the name he sighed. Chibi-Usagi Tsukino. Could they be looking for the Chibi? She had ruby red eyes, but they were full of love, not malice.

He stared at the picture longer, and noticed her eyes were not red, but a deep pink. This little girl wore a short violet skirt with overall bands over her shoulders and a pink bow in the middle of her white blouse. A deep pink heart brooch sat in the middle of the bow. Another young girl stood a little off to the left of her, with black short hair and violet eyes. A large happy smile was upon her face, as she wore a violet skirt with a yellow button up sweater and a white blouse underneath. Between and behind the two young girls was another girl with long black hair and deep violet eyes, an older version of the younger girl it seemed. She wore a short gray skirt and a lighter gray long sleeved shirt. A dark gray sailor collar hung over her shoulders and a small gray knot came up from underneath. She stood on the right side of Usagi.

Two other women, though it was hard to tell that one was a woman, stood to the left of the dark haired girl. The closest to Usagi had sea green hair and matching eyes, and wore what looked to be a red vest and long white blouse underneath. She wore a dark pink skirt as well. The other was a sandy blond haired woman that looked more like a man, and had sky blue eyes. She wore a tailored sand colored jacket and a purple blouse tucked into a pair of violet slacks.

Behind Usagi was a tall black haired, ocean blue eyed man. What surprised Milliardo the most was that he was holding the girl's hand and had the same eyes as himself. This man wore a violet button up shirt and black slacks. A tall, deep green haired woman that had garnet eyes stood next to him, and was the oldest in the group. She wore a lavender jacket and matching skirt. The jacket was open and revealed a white blouse with a red bow in the center.

In front of the whole group were three cats, one black, one white, and one lavender. All three had upturned crescent moons on their foreheads, and all three seemed to smile.

"The names are as follows from left to right starting from the back. Chiba Mamoru, Meioh Setsuna. Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Hino Rei, Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Kino Makoto. Tomoe Hotaru, and Tsukino Chibi-Usagi. The cats are Luna, Diana and Artemis." Heero's voice overlapped Milliardo's thoughts.

"Hey! I know that Ami chick! She's the one that didn't believe that Noin was killed by a monster!" Duo yelled in everybody's ears as he looked over Milliardo's shoulder. Nobody had noticed that he had even moved.

"And Minako lives in the dorms with Setsuna." Trowa spoke up. "They also have a white cat that resembles the one you spoke of. Artemis." Trowa was now looking over both Milliardo and Duo's shoulders at the pictures, he had pointed to both Setsuna and Artemis.

"And who are these other girls then?" Quatre asked motioning to the whole picture. He looked at it for a while and then just sighed. The smaller girl with the black hair just looked too young to be evil, as well as the other child. And who thought cats could be as dangerous as they thought. "I think that for now, we should search for our missing Lady Serenity." Quatre pointed out softly. The others nodded.

"Ah, but her name is now Usagi, Quatre." Milliardo spoke with a tone that said he was fine, while in fact he was still reeling with the fact that he hadn't seen through her disguise.

"Right. So now we search. What did she look like when you let her go?" Heero asked openly, and Milliardo winced subtly at the fact that he had indeed just let her go.

"Short black hair, deep green eyes. She wore the Academy's uniform for girls." Milliardo spoke darkly. She had used his sister's school's uniform. Never mind the fact that he didn't realize that the school was right in the Palace. He just thought venomously that she was planning something for his little sister.

"Of course. She would take form of someone that looks like they would maybe make their way down here. But why didn't she just take the form of a scientist?" Wufei asked as he sat next to Milliardo on the bed.

"You heard her didn't you? Before? She talked like a leader and all, but her words belied that she doesn't really look at the whole picture right away. She was probably in a rush. After all, she did leave a picture behind, did she not?" Heero rationed calmly. The others nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" Duo asked dumbly, and Heero smirked discreetly.

"We search for her, and while we're at it, take a look at the girls that were her friends in the past." Heero spoke in monotone and walked to the door. "What do you think Quatre?"

"Of course, Heero. I think that this would be a good course of action." Quatre smiled at the brunette and then walked out of the room, followed by the other Gundam Pilots leaving Milliardo alone to think on their next course of action. Quickly he got dressed and met up with the pilots just outside his room.

"Shall we make patrols?" Milliardo asked, and Duo just smirked.

"I'll find Mizuno Ami." Duo stated his voice full of ice.

"I'll go find Aino Minako, Meioh Setsuna and their cat Artemis." Trowa's voice was soft as he set off up the stairs, Duo following close behind.

"I've searched the computers, there is no record of a Tomoe Hotaru, but there is a Tomoe Souichi. Also, there seems to be a Kaioh Michiru, and Tenoh Haruka on the colonies. I will search for them there." Heero stated in mission mode... aka Monotonously. "Also, Kino Makoto attends Azabu Juuban High, Hino Rei is at an all girls academy close by. They are both in Tokyo along with Tomoe Souichi." Heero nodded to Milliardo Quatre and Wufei.

"I'll search the Juuban district with Wufei. Tsukino Usagi will most likely be heading out there." Milliardo smirked to himself. He would find her and exact justice against her.

"Then that leaves me with Tomoe Souichi." A beep was heard through Quatre's statement, and Heero opened his laptop and looked on it.

"We have found Tomoe Hotaru. Age 1 hour old, daughter to Tomoe Souichi and Tomoe Keiko. Keiko lost her life in childbirth. Looks like we've found the last one." Heero patted Quatre on the back. "Looks like you have the easiest mission. Locate and observe Tomoe Hotaru." Heero smirked as he walked away.

"Thanks." Quatre spoke wryly, and Milliardo and Wufei laughed lightly at Quatre's words. It seemed that now that they had missions again, life was being placed back into them.

* * *

Minako found Ami within 5 minutes of leaving her dorm with Setsuna and Artemis waiting for her return. She was also found by one Trowa and another Duo, the guy that had tackled her! Boy did she ever have some choice words for that jerk, but right now it was time to get to Ami.

Sighing Minako noted that the two of them were following her, and she scowled. _So Usagi flew the coop already_... Minako grinned when she saw Ami walk into her room with a light blue book in her hands. Trowa and Duo watched her suspiciously as she ran at the girl's door, knocking like a madwoman.

"Ami-chan! Come on, Setsuna wants to talk to us!!" Minako smiled at Ami as she walked out of her room with her hair in disarray and her glasses falling down her nose.

"What is this all about Mina-chan?" Ami asked softly as she pushed her glasses up to the top of the bridge of her nose.

"We're moving!!!" Minako smiled and jumped up and down in excitement. She grabbed Ami's hands as she ignored Duo and Trowa completely, she rushed the two of them into Ami's room locking the door.

"Those guys are bad news!" Minako whispered seriously as she pushed Ami towards her closet. "Put everything in your subspace pocket. The door is locked, then we transform, and go through the window." Minako smirked at the door. "They won't know what hit them." Minako narrowed her eyes. "Ami-chaaaaan! Hurry up! Italy won't wait for us forever!" Minako whined loudly, and Ami caught on right away.

"Hold your horses Mina-chan!" Ami spoke stoutly as she placed everything she owned into her subspace pockets. Quickly she whipped into the bathroom and then closed the door. Whispering her transformation she was engulfed in blue lights. She could hear Minako faintly over the swirls of water encircling her.

"Ami! I have to go too! Hurry up!" Minako was smiling happily as Eternal Sailor Mercury walked out of the bathroom, as Minako rushed in and slammed the door. Mercury opened the window as she waited for Minako to finish. Then she smiled faintly.

"Minako, what's taking you so long?" She yelled at the door, knowing that Minako's transformation was already finished. She heard a yell through the door. And she was positive that the guys outside of her bedroom heard it too, and Ami faintly wondered how Minako could say such a thing and embarrass herself so well.

"I might need a little longer Ami-chan... I don't feel too good!" A wail was heard from the bathroom. The door opened slowly, and Ami was happy that she had oiled the hinges so that it was silent as it swung open. Eternal Sailor Venus walked out silently in her stiletto heals. The girls walked to the window, and jumped out. Leaving no traces of anybody living in said dorm. Running to Minako's window in her dorm, they jumped up, and then opened it from the outside. Silently they made their way into the empty room, and into the living room, which was also empty. Eternal Sailor Pluto sat with Artemis on her lap.

"They shall find that you two are not there soon, we must make haste." Pluto smirked as the two smiled. Going through Minako's opened bedroom window, they closed and locked it then swiftly ran to the airport. Losing no breath they dehenshined as they made their way through a bathroom window.

"I'll get us the tickets." Ami spoke softly, smiling as she said the words. Setsuna smiled back as Ami left the bathroom without the two others.

"Minako, do you still have that carry case for me?" Artemis asked, and Minako nodded as she took out Artemis' black carry case for planes and the like. She had always thought it was too bulky for her room way back when, and her parents wouldn't let her keep it anywhere else in the house, so she put it where she could access it without throwing it away.

"Why is Ami so happy about getting tickets?" Minako asked as Artemis walked into his cage. Setsuna smiled.

"She has made an alias over the years, because she knew that she would need one subconsciously. And 8 others too." Setsuna's grin made it's way to Minako's face.

"Wow." Minako spoke softly, and Setsuna just shrugged.

"She was always one for being prepared. I have it on good authority, my own, that she made those people when she was just seven years old. She was a genius even then." Setsuna smiled as Ami walked in with the tickets.

"I am Amy Anderson, Minako, you are Mina Moon, and Setsuna is Dr. Trista." Ami spoke confidently. "Let's go, we have the first ticket to Tokyo. And we also, our real names, have tickets to Italy." Ami smiled as Minako squealed happily at Ami's logical thinking. Setsuna grabbed her purse from her subspace pocket, and Minako took Artemis with her. Ami walked behind them confidently. They may look the same, but those guys, whoever they were, wouldn't find them for weeks. See, Ami had also rented a hotel, and booked many appointments for places that would keep those guys looking for weeks maybe even a couple of months if they weren't very quick.

They boarded the plane with no hassle, as Ami had managed to get them first class without any trouble of showing an i.d. And they sat next to a girl with short black hair and green eyes. She wore a pink dress, the one that was underneath the jackets for the Sanq Kingdom's Academy for girls' uniforms. Ami smiled at her hesitantly, and she smiled back, before looking to the front.

Then the girl looked back and saw Setsuna and Minako across the isle from them, and she squealed happily.

"Ami-chan? Is it really you?" The girl asked hesitantly, and Ami froze up. That voice. _Mercury! Look out! No! I can't do this without you guys!_ The voice. The girl from her memories.

"Usagi-chan" Ami breathed softly, and she smiled happily.

"The one and only." The girl smiled, and Ami could see right through the disguise she held together over her visage.

* * *

"That's it. I'm going in, I don't care if they're not dressed or anything like that!" Duo growled as he knocked out the door to Ami's dorm. Walking in, they found everything that would be in a normal dorm... Except all of the necessities. The bathroom door was wide open, and nothing was there either.

"The window is open." Trowa pointed out. Duo looked at it then scoffed.

"A decoy. We're 5 stories up. They wouldn't be able to get out that way." Duo continued looking defiantly before going into the bedroom. The bed was neatly made with fresh blankets and sheets, and the closet was completely empty. "Damn!" He cursed as he walked to the window, where Trowa was looking out of.

"There is no evidence of them climbing down, but we'll have to go to the other room. I fear that we will not find them though." Trowa spoke quietly as he walked to the door. Duo merely followed angrily stomping, until he heard something hitting the floor below him, successfully embarrassing him, though the girls below couldn't see who it was. Trowa merely smirked as they walked to the stairs, going up.

"They couldn't have gotten this far too quickly. They would only be getting up there if they had left as soon as they got into the room that we were waiting outside of for so long." Duo argued. "And even then they were talking a lot, so we still have them." Duo smirked in triumph, but Trowa shook his head.

"They didn't seem very stupid. I looked at Mizuno's record. She is in all of the advanced classes, and has nearly graduated. The only reason she didn't graduate at 12 was because she wanted to be with peers her own age. She's a genius." Trowa kept walking as Duo followed angrily.

"You really know how to burst a bubble don't you?" He grumbled to himself as they approached the dorm that supposedly held Aino Minako, Mizuno Ami, Meioh Setsuna and the cat, Artemis. Knocking at the door, they received no answer. Trying the knob, they found it unlocked.

They walked into another empty dorm. "They're gone." Trowa stated.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Duo groaned as he looked at Trowa. "Airport next?" Duo asked as the two walked out of the room. Trowa nodded stoutly. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"_Hey Rei-chan! You know that too much cleaning can be bad for you?"_

"_Well then Odango, that must mean that you're in perfect health!" The voices spoke happily. She had never felt so accepted as she did now. One of those voices, she could tell it was hers, but the other was lighter, and so loving, and caring. Another voice entered the conversation, and Rei's heart sorely ached for this contact with these people. She could see a glimpse of gold, and she knew that the two speaking had the same shade of hair color._

"_Ne, Rei-chan, will you come with me? Will you be one of my-"_

"Rei-san! It would exceptionally please me if you were paying attention in my class!" Rei's professor spoke harshly to the young black haired woman, significantly cutting Rei's memories off abruptly. Rei nearly grumbled but looked at her teacher with her Violet eyes sharply assessing the question that was being asked on the board.

"The question you asked. Those Sailor Senshi couldn't have existed, nor the people of the planets. It is highly illogical, and nobody can relate this to our history." Rei blurted her face a little red from her outburst. Her teacher smiled.

"Thank you for your opinion, though I would rather you discussed it with the class as soon as you think it rather than drifting off into space trying to figure it out." The teacher then began lecturing once more, until the bell rang for classes to be dismissed. "We will continue this on Monday. Have a good weekend." The teacher spoke as she gathered her belongings and walked out the door with the students, talking to some on their way out.

Rei made her way swiftly to the Hikawa Jinja and walked up the steps where she found an adorable kitty sitting there waiting with it's tail swishing back and forth. Behind the cat was something Rei didn't expect. Her adopted crows, Phobos and Deimos were sitting behind the cat, and pecking at the swishing tail. As she reached the top, she could see the beautiful Crescent moon on the cat's forehead. Then it did something that made her jump.

"We need the Sailor Senshi once more Rei-chan." The cat spoke softly, as it made a kitty smile. "Sailor Mars. There is a Youma in the park. Will you be one of the Senshi again. Will you be one of Serenity's court once more?" The cat spoke the words of the girl that was talking to her. Would she accompany her? Her? _Serenity_. A voice whispered in her mind. The memory came back swiftly after the defeat of Chaos, when they fought once again for the planet.

"_Ne, Rei-chan, will you come with me? Will you be one of my Senshi? Will you be one of my court once more?" Serenity asked as she looked into Rei's eyes and into her soul._

"Yes._" _Rei could hear herself state in the memory and to the cat now. To _Luna_.

"Then here is your henshin stick. The Youma is at Juuban park, funny that isn't it? Luna Mind Meld!" Luna placed her paws on Rei's shoulders and touched foreheads with the girl, letting the memories flow into the girl once more. Tears clouded the girl's eyes as she remembered the day she died, and the days that she had lived.

"Alright Luna-chan. I'm ready." She took a shaky breath as she concentrated on the words that she had thought only hours before could never exist. The well in her heart had been filled as she spoke the words so close to her heart. "Eternal Mars Crystal Power!" The yell was drowned out in fire as the burning sensation of passion swallowed Rei whole and burned away her uniform to make way for a two layered red skirt covering a white body suit that had a violet bow and a red star in the middle. Another bow, this one red, was attached to the lower back of her body suit where the skirt started. Long white gloves covered her arms with red rings at the top and she had bubble shoulder pads of a red color. A sailor collar of red went over her shoulders and she wore a red choker with a red star in the middle. The glowing red symbol of Mars adorned her forehead.

"Go and kick some Youma butt!" Luna called as Eternal Sailor Mars ran towards Juuban park, only to find 4 other girls fighting the Youma angrily. Smiling she called out her attack loudly, and the others, adorned in their respective outfits smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" A bow of flame erupted in her hands, and as she pulled the string, a flaming arrow accompanied the bow as she let the arrow fly. In a flurry of fire, the Youma fell quickly, with a dying shriek of anger. Mars surveyed the group of four, and smiled at all of them. They smiled back, and the leader, Princess Sailor Moon, walked up to Mars happily.

()The outfit that Moon wore, was no longer the clashing colors, but similar to the first uniform she had adorned as plain and simple Sailor Moon. A regular body suit adorned her body, only with a shimmering sheen of silver, with a two layer skirt, the bottom layer was made of white lace, and the second a dark blue. Tied at the back of this skirt was a large white bow with long ribbons falling elegantly from it. Silver pearls made the band of the skirt and at the lowest point in the centre of the band of the skirt a small crescent moon shined a pale gold. On her feet were white heals with pearls and feathers coming out of the heal.

A large heart shaped locket with a golden crescent moon hanging off of the heart with wings flowing from the sides adorned her chest. A dark blue Sailor Collar with three thin white stripes fell over her shoulders, and short white lace sleeves fell just below her shoulders. Gloves shimmering silver adorned her hands, and went up to her elbows, where silver pearls indicated the end of the gloves.

A choker of silver wrapped around her neck with a gold heart and crescent moon shape in the middle, like her locket without the wings. Gold crescent moons adorned her ears as well. A small white tiara adorned in pearls sat in between her odangoes that held silver covers rimmed with silver pearls. A gold crescent moon sat on her brow glowing every now and then. Her odangoes were no longer spherical either, but placed into heart shapes, like she would have had should she have become cosmos. Long silver hair and large silvery feathered wings that arched from her shoulderblades finished her ensemble.

"I've missed you, Mars." Those four words made Mars' heart leap with love and reverence to the young woman in front of her. Smiling, Mars, looked at the Princess with tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you as well, Hime-sama." Bowing her head, Mars smiled softly as she saw the look on her Princess' face. "Also, Usa-chan, just because you're my princess... Doesn't mean that you're allowed to be _late._" Mars smiled as Princess Moon smirked back.

"I was tired and sleeping." Moon spoke haughtily.

"You're always sleeping." Mars pointed out. Moon just scoffed. "Alright, Odango. We'll let you off this time." Mars tweaked Moon on the nose playfully as she walked up to Venus. Moon smiled as she turned to Mercury and Pluto.

"Let us leave them alone for a while." Moon spoke softly as she looked at her two strongest inner senshi. The other two nodded as they began to walk. Dehenshining, the three smiled at their appearances. None of them had changed as drastically as Usagi, but it was necessary. Ami's hair was now shoulder length and black, with brown eyes, and Setsuna's hair was also black, and in a ponytail that was at the base of her neck. Her eyes were a light green.

Minako and Rei dehenshined as soon as they hugged happily, and Minako's hair turned into a light brown with gold highlights, and she smiled at Rei's face.

"We're undercover." Minako giggled as she looked at Rei. "I'll tell you right away." Violet eyes danced playfully as they looked at the second pair happily.

"Well, let's hear it. What happened?" Rei asked as they walked after the other three, going to the Hikawa Jinja slowly but surely.

* * *

"It's been weeks, Trowa. They're not here are they?" Duo asked huffing angrily. Trowa smirked as Duo began bickering with himself for the 10th time that day. Trowa had slowly begun to really lose that emotionless edge the longer he spent time with Duo. Now he knew why Heero wasn't as bad as he used to be.

"They will not be here. They've gone to Tokyo. They knew that we were after them. They are now in league with Tsukino Usagi, and our mission has changed. We track them down, and take them into custody." Trowa stated lightly. Duo looked shocked as Trowa spoke of a change in their plans.

"Why?" The question popped from Duo's mouth hoarsely.

"They are running from us. I want to know why? And how do they know that we're after them? They must've met up with Tsukino Usagi." Trowa spouted then smiled.

"Alright. To Tokyo it is then!" Duo smirked as he called Milliardo laughingly.

"It's been weeks, and still we have not found anybody like them!" Wufei cursed loudly as Milliardo sighed from his spot looking off of the balcony at the streets of the Juuban district below. A beeping was heard, and he opened his phone.

"Milliardo speaking." His voice was dark but he smiled at the voice on the other end of the phone. "Of course Duo. So they've gotten out of your hands as well. No, we haven't found our girls either. This may be harder than we thought. No, we're looking forward to seeing you two. Alright. Tomorrow it is then. Goodbye Duo." Milliardo turned to Wufei with a smirk. "It seems that these girls are good at getting away from our guys." Was all that he said before walking to a door that connected the two hotel rooms together. Then Wufei was left to fume all alone.

_That girl. No, not a girl, a young woman isn't she? She has the guile to get away from six trained men along with a few other young ladies. The ability to change her appearance. Is this why I saw no malice in her eyes after she killed Noin? Lucrezia. My dearest._ Pain. It was all he felt when he thought of how unjust it was losing his love's life as she saved his. He lost the one thing that he had fought for after he realized that it was all he wanted... all he really needed. Lucrezia Noin, the woman that changed his life. Lost to a demon spawned witch that could change shape and make him feel something that he thought only existed when he looked or thought about Noin.

_She will not win this fight. I'll destroy her before she kills anybody more. _Milliardo vowed to himself as he looked out of his own window, tracing the patterns of a violent storm full of light, dark, fire, ice and a golden glow that he had come to wish seeing again. Though he did not know that this was no storm, but a fight against a deadly youma and the Sailor Senshi taking it down swiftly to see no civilians were harmed.

* * *

So, Quatre is the leader of the Gundam Pilots, right? Even though it seems to be Heero, Quatre always seems to have more control. So even if he really isn't the leader, he is in my story:D

In the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon series, Sailor Moon has another form, Princess Sailor Moon. I believe that Eternal Sailor Moon's outfit clashes with itself just a tad too bit, a little too busy in my opinion, so this form will be combined with that of Eternal Sailor Moon (and a lil bit of cosmos :P)

Naoko Takeuchi had designed the outfit for Princess Sailor Moon herself, so I believe that it is alright to be using this form in my story, if a little touched up! ;)

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing... :(


	5. Forgiveness Who is Sailor Earth?

Well now, I have just realized that I totally forgot to say thanks to my reviewers... :( I'm so sorry about that!!! And I have a little secret that I would like to share about all FanFiction authors... When we say we don't care about reviews, it's really not true... Every time we see a positive review, or something that is a well rounded critique with a; 'you're doing really good!' at the end, our hearts jump, and we are filled with such glee that somebody would actually like what they are writing, so this chapter is going to be coming out early, just for the great reviewers that support and critique us authors at BIG THANKS to;

Hoshiko Megami! Link Strife! mystic soldier! Taeniaea! And Song hai!

frosty; I really liked your review, I was actually reading on how Naoko Takeuchi came up with Sailor Moon, and was so intrigued that I couldn't keep anything out of it... and I wanted to have the same effect with Gundam Wing... Can't research one without the other ;)

I LOVE ♥ reviews! It keeps me going:P

I have also just realized that 4 chapters into this story, and I am already at the word count for What is in a Past... :S I really need to repost that story, totally redone though... hmmm, maybe after this story... I'll probably finish this story at around the 20 chapter mark... ;)

Anywho, I don't own either Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon... Wish I did, but I don't... On with the Fic!

* * *

"So, they really know hmm?" Milliardo asked as he looked between Trowa and Duo. Wufei stood in the background snickering silently. Duo merely stuck his tongue out at his Chinese friend.

"Like you got anywhere with your search." Duo smirked as Wufei's face fell. Then Wufei smirked evilly.

"Unlike you, Maxwell, who seems to have his target fleeing at the very thought of him, I have photographs of my target, and who she associates with. Where she lives, what her grades are in school, and she shows no signs of significantly knowing that I am here." Wufei smirked again at Duo, who stuck his tongue out once more, because, alas, he did not have a comeback.

"Significantly?" Trowa asked as he looked at Wufei with one green eye. Wufei huffed just a little.

"She has seen me around a few times. Catching me off guard. I must say that for an untrained civilian, she is very observant of her surroundings. She might just know that I don't actually go to her school, though I had the uniform and all." Wufei shrugged. "But my part of the mission is almost over. I only have to note whether or not she ends up seeing an Usagi Tsukino that looks like the description Milliardo gave us." Wufei smiled wickedly at Duo. "Seems I'm the quickest to complete my missions, ne?"

"Pffft, ya, well, if I had a stupid chick to follow I would have been done too." Duo retorted, and Wufei stood silently. Anger seemed to seep from his body.

"Make no mistake Maxwell. This onna is not stupid. I have seen her fight for those weaker than herself. Defending them from bullies, and those that would otherwise hurt or maim those she deemed too weak to fight on their own. She is strong, and smart. Especially if she can tell that I am not a friend of hers." Wufei walked to his adjoined room fuming. Duo looked skeptical.

"Did I miss something?" Duo asked as he looked between Trowa and Milliardo.

"It seems that though he won't admit it, he has a crush on this girl. Let's just hope she doesn't end up like the rest of them, following that demon-spawn." Milliardo looked outside once more at the lights that erupted in a nearby park. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed figures in the middle of these blasts, along with a more deadly looking _thing._

"I think we should investigate this, don't you, Milliardo?" Trowa asked as he looked down at what Milliardo was so fixated on.

"Yes, I think that might be a good idea." Milliardo could feel something tugging at his heart as he looked down at the figures. () _Everytime I have seen a storm, I feel so connected to it. What is happening to me? Why do I feel like grabbing a sword and jumping into those lights?_ The thoughts hit him like a tidal wave, and he quickly grabbed his bright red military jacket and followed Duo and Trowa to the elevator just across the hall from his suite.

* * *

"Wow, that is an ugly little bugger!" Usagi shouted as she looked up at the form of a giant buzzard complete with long bumpy beak, and a big body with black feathers falling from it's huge form, a type of acid kept within the feathers burned the ground as it touched down.

Her fake green eyes looked up at the huge monstrosity angrily. _How dare we have another enemy when we are just waking up! How dare there be anything evil left in our Solar System after destroying it all those years ago. Did humans create this? From the Earth? What has happened to our pure bright world? _Usagi thought inwardly as she took out her transformation brooch.

"Princess Moon Crystal Power!" Usagi shouted, and instantly the disguised woman transformed in a flurry of feathers and lace, revealing the stunning Princess Sailor Moon. Taking flight Serenity called the others on her wrist communicator. It had been only weeks since they had returned to Tokyo, and everything had been going well.

Makoto hadn't been awakened yet, and she knew that those boys would be keeping an eye on her, though she did manage to get word to Makoto to watch out for the Chinese boy that didn't go to their school. Makoto had heeded the warnings, but still acted as herself, and inwardly all of the Senshi had praised her on her amazing ability to keep things on the down-low.

Flapping her wings to keep in the air, Princess Sailor Moon grasped the Crescent Moon staff in her hands, and placed the Ginzuishou on top. These enemies were getting stronger, they were finding explosive amounts of energy in the planets, but they couldn't explain why. Even Ami was baffled.

"Silver Crystal Kiss!" Moon cried as she released an attack that would have obliterated a smaller Youma. But she knew that this Youma was stronger, like the rest, but she didn't try to rely on the Ginzuishou. That was pointless. More attacks were heard, and Moon smiled inwardly. They were going to kick some Youma butt!

Luna and Artemis, also in disguise as two orange and white tabbies stood on the side lines cheering in kitty meows to keep on the lay-low. Though if someone were to see them, they would believe them some deranged animals, yowling at the demon calmly as the Senshi fought it in flurries of lights, fire, ice and more lights.

"I think that we should be able to take him down in a few moments!" Mercury yelled over the din as the buzzard crashed down from it's flying position as it chased the Moon Princess around in the sky.

A set of cobalt blue eyes, ocean blue eyes and forest green eyes watched the scene with growing interest. Milliardo could feel it.

_This Princess Sailor Moon. She is Usagi, she is Serenity! But why does she fight this thing so? It must be a ploy! We have found her!_ Milliardo thought to himself as he climbed a tree, anger clouded his thoughts about the woman flying and fighting this monster with ease, as she helped her senshi become stronger as a whole.

Nobody had seen it coming, nobody had time to help Moon as the man jumped through the air and tackled her, forcing her to retract her wings and plummet the both of them to the ground.

Everybody, though, had seen when she opened her wings and placed herself below the human male taking the brunt of the contact they had made when she finally crashed into the ground.

The other two Gundam Pilots watched in anticipation as the girl gently pushed the stunned Milliardo off of herself, and she stood looking up at the buzzard that was ready to kill both her and the man beside her.

Milliardo stood dazedly, and he looked into the caring eyes of the one he _knew_ was the Serenity he was looking for, but he couldn't come to think of her as the one that had killed Lucrezia. Pushing the thought of her being good out of his mind, Milliardo watched as she looked up at the _thing_ behind him, and he could hear Duo and Trowa's calls for him to look behind himself.

It was over before he could even feel it. _She had pushed him out of the way, taking the brunt of the attack_, no longer did a bird-like demon stand before him, but a woman with long gold hair done up in two buns with malicious red eyes burning into his soul, holding a scythe. Smirking wickedly, she disappeared, and Milliardo faced two women huddling around a prone form. The other two shouted attacks at the bird flying high in the sky and it quickly fell to dust.

Soon all four were around the form of the Angel that had saved him, then he fell. He couldn't recall how he had gotten to his suite, or what had happened after Duo and Trowa told him everything would be all right. All he could remember was the look in the girl's eyes as she pushed him away.

Those eyes that reminded him so of his Lucrezia. She had sacrificed herself for him. Now another, that barely knew him, that he had been tracking down angrily out of hatred for, had saved his life just as Lucrezia had done. He didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

Standing up, Milliardo looked about his room and found the other three sleeping on the floor next to his bed. He smiled briefly as he looked at them, then he woke them one by one.

"What is it Zechs?" Duo had reverted to calling him by his code name once more. Milliardo found that somewhat comforting. Noin had been the only one to call him that.

"I don't know, whether or not we should be tracking them anymore." Milliardo spoke softly, the Lightening Count had lost control of Milliardo, and that seemed to relieve the others indefinitely.

"I say that we just observe them. Trowa says that he spoke with them and they know that we aren't here to hurt them anymore. Apparently Trowa has gotten good at mind reading." Wufei snorted, and Duo chuckled, signifying that really, Trowa did it out of his own thoughts and actions, not caring that the others had a different say in the matter.

"And Princess Sailor Moon is fine, Usagi is fine, that is. They don't know that we've already figured out that the Sailor Senshi, a legend here in Tokyo, are really them." Duo spoke quickly, and Milliardo sighed in relief.

"Good. I wish to find Tsukino Usagi still though. I wish... I wish to apologize." Milliardo hung his head as he thought about it. The girl, no woman, had been more than civil to all of them, even when they had suspected her as a murderer and locked her up, and pretty much threw away the key.

"Well, there she is." Trowa pointed out the window at the park that the battle had taken place in. Only on the third floor, they could see the whole park and the area that was scorched and burned from the recent attack.

"I'll be back soon. Just keep an eye on those girls, just in case." Milliardo cautioned quickly as he grabbed his jacket and left the suite, hearing a "Tell her I'm sorry too!" from Duo. He quickly walked down the stairs to the main floor. Walking out the revolving doors, Milliardo paused as he put the jacket on and walked brusquely to the park.

Feeling eyes on his back, he stopped and waved his hand behind himself at where the Pilots would be in the window signaling that he knew they were watching. The feeling went away, and he continued on. Coming to the clearing with scorch marks and holes in the ground, he found her with one hand on her chest and another on the ground.

Then a miracle happened. Usagi closed her eyes and a silver light enveloped her entire being and the clearing they were in. When the light went away, everything looked good as newly grown like spring, with a white rose bush in the middle of the clearing, where she had pushed him out of the way...

"I would like to apologize." Milliardo spoke softly, and she jerked her head at the sound. _So she didn't know that I was here._

"There is no need for an apology. It was I that brought that demon here in the first place." Usagi spoke gravely, and Milliardo felt red hot anger fire throughout his entire being. "When I sealed myself away, my whole planet was encased. The woman that had attacked you, she was an enemy of ours, which apparently has the ability to use puppets. Using my form, she attacked you, but you could tell the difference between us, couldn't you?" Usagi smiled as she stood straight. Milliardo could only wonder why she didn't have any repercussions from the hit she took the day before.

"Why-"

"Because I am not human. You know this. I have told you my history. The final battle, I tried to kill her, Garnet, and the child within her. What I didn't know is that what I attacked was a puppet, and she was under the Moon's surface. She was shielded from the destruction of our Solar System, and when I was released, she was as well, and tried to destroy you." Usagi was now sitting on a bench that was destroyed the day before during the fight.

"Why kill me?" Milliardo choked out as he looked at the beautiful woman sitting in front of him. Now that he knew the truth, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her long gold spun hair glimmering in the light of the sun.

"Because your eyes are the same as _his._" Usagi spoke cryptically, and Milliardo recalled the eyes of the man holding Usagi's hand in that picture.

"Chiba Mamoru? We couldn't find any information on him." Milliardo spoke and as he did, he noticed the tears trailing down Usagi's face.

"He is unable to return. His planet was not reborn with the power to bring somebody back like him. It needed a Princess with the power to bring herself and a family member back with her. So when the Earth was Reborn, a new line was born with it. Though I can tell you hold many of his qualities." Usagi smiled at the man standing before her, straight with dark mysterious ocean blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Milliardo breathed and Usagi breathed with him.

"What I mean, Milliardo Peacecraft, is that you are the Prince of Earth, and your sister must be the Princess of Earth, and the very first Sailor Earth this planet has ever seen." Usagi's voice trembled with every word she spoke, and Milliardo's face darkened. "We may need her and your help in the battles to come. The reason we lost so long ago was because they destroyed Endymion and my child! We could have won." Her lips trembled and tears began to escape from her eyes. Milliardo's face set to stone.

"I will not allow it. My sister will never fight your wars." He turned angrily from her, but Usagi grabbed his wrist gently.

"It is not your call, but the call of your sister. I have no power over her, but if she does not fight, then we may have no hope at all in this! We need all the help we can get, magically!" Usagi cried out, and Milliardo's heart yearned to ease her pain. "If we cannot save you, then you will all perish with us. This is the Solar System's enemy, not just ours. It attacked all of us, the Earth died protecting it's people, we all died protecting our people! The people of Earth! And now we have a second chance to defeat it. Will you at least ponder this question!? Help us!" Usagi gripped his wrist more firmly, and he looked at her with defeat.

"My sister is a complete pacifist. She will not wish to fight, but you may ask her. I do not think that I may be of any help, though. Asking me is pointless." Milliardo pointed out, and Usagi just smiled warmly.

"Anybody with the royal blood of their planet has a special power. You just have to look inside to find it." Usagi smiled again as she stood from the bench. She had gotten much more than she had bargained for when she decided to show herself, though she really didn't think that she would be forgiven so soon. The image of that woman with the scythe entered her mind, and Usagi shivered mentally at the look on her face.

_How could he have compared me to **her**?_ Usagi asked herself, and she huffed indignantly. Milliardo looked at her questioningly.

"Well!" Usagi huffed again, and Milliardo became baffled at her display of anger. "How could you compare me to that half-assed thing that doesn't even _look_ like me!?" She mumbled in disgrace. Then covered her mouth. _Did I just swear! That Haruka! I cannot believe I let her speak like that in front of me. She has worse vocabulary than a trucker!_ Usagi thought faintly as a blush crept up her cheeks. "Pardon my language." She spoke regally, and Milliardo chuckled softly.

"I was angry, and full of hatred. It blinded me." Milliardo spoke truthfully, and Usagi accepted his apology quickly.

"Well then, Prince Milliardo, I may see you sometime in the near future. Good-day to you." Usagi bowed swiftly and then turned on her heal, listening with a blush on her cheeks as she heard his reply.

"And a Good-day to you as well, Lady Princess Serenity." His words were but a mere whisper, but the wind and trees carried the message to the ever loyal Princess. The Earth, it seemed, was trying to play match-maker.

* * *

"What is going on?" Quatre asked himself again as he looked at the 15 year old looking girl that was just hanging around in the backyard of her father's estate. The day before, she looked to be 14, then 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and then finally 14 days ago, she looked a year old. It had been only 2 weeks and a few days, but he knew that this was the same girl. He didn't know how, but his empathic abilities told him that indeed this girl was aging at an alarming rate.

Another few days later, and the girl was near the same age as the others that he knew the guys were watching. 16 years of age in 16 days. She was no longer a girl, but a young woman that held herself the way any young woman would. Keeping tabs on her seemed to be pretty easy though, and Quatre was glad of that. The next day though, the girl was gone, and then the day after, she was still gone and Quatre had begun to panic. Weeks passed by, until she was there again... and only 16. Was this the final age she would stop at? Quatre guessed it was so, and was startled to find, the next day, that he was to cancel his mission.

They only needed a minor mission now. If these girls needed help, he was to aid in any possible way without coming into harms way.

Reluctantly Quatre agreed, but even from then on, he continued to observe Hotaru as she walked to school and came home. She was a mystery. One that he wanted so badly to figure out. Why was she so frail looking? Why did she age so fast, then suddenly stop? Was this from being friends with Usagi?

The next few days passed, and Quatre only looked in on Hotaru on the third day as he pondered his questions. Only this time when he checked in on her, there were others standing with her, all happily chit-chatting about something rather, and the girl was laughing gaily at what they were saying.

A crash was heard a mile away, and they seemed to hear it, even if Quatre's senses were heightened for unknown reasons. Standing they all shouted phrases into the air and changed their uniforms. Looking at Hotaru, he noticed she too, started saying a phrase, holding a stick that looked like the ones the others had been holding.

"Eternal Saturn Crystal Power!" Hotaru yelled into the air as she got hold of her henshin stick and her Sailor Crystal. Dark ribbons wrapped themselves around her body forming a cocoon of raw dark power, and then Eternal Sailor Saturn equipped with a glaive appeared in front of the other senshi.

Her out fit consisted of a white bodysuit, with a two layered purple skirt and a large purple bow on her lower back, and another large crimson red bow on her chest with a purple star in the middle. A violet sailor collar fell over her shoulders and purple puff shoulder pads peeked out from underneath. Long white gloves that came just above her elbows with purple bands adorned her arms, and she wore knee high white boots with a strip of purple plunging just below her knee with a gold star embedded into the fabric. A violet choker adorned her neck with another little gold star, and the symbol for the planet Saturn adorned her forehead in a glow of dark violet.

"Alright Senshi, let's go!" It was all Quatre saw before he went to Milliardo's penthouse suite at a classy hotel right here in Tokyo. What he heard however, was not what he wanted to hear.

"You mean to tell me that those girls _fight_ those demon things that have been spotted all over Tokyo?" Quatre asked disbelievingly. Wufei just nodded his head. It was just a few days ago that they had decided to let the Senshi and their counterpart civilian forms alone. Though he still checked in on Makoto every now and then, he wasn't about to let anybody know such.

"That's the way they are." Milliardo spoke from his position beside the window, watching the lights glow and fade as they fought. "I hope Heero does not try to harm the other two that he's watching." Milliardo's face was still stoic, and the others had no way of telling what he was thinking.

"I've called him here. He told me that the other ladies are on their way here as well. We may as well just set up here. Quatre, would you mind being our sponsor again?" Trowa turned to Quatre silently. Quatre just nodded.

"Of course. We'll have a home in the Juuban District in an hour or so... It may not be furnished until tomorrow though." Quatre hung his head low, and Duo just chuckled.

"Don't worry about that Q-man, we can get that done tomorrow. We'll stay here another night, you call around please?" Duo smiled winningly at Quatre, and the platinum blond smiled back, nodding his head.

"Of course." With that he left the room taking out a cell phone at the same moment.

* * *

_Who is it!? _Milliardo thought in anger as he paced his hotel room frantically. He had truly wanted to blame all on the Moon woman, but he had seen the apparition, and he _knew_ it couldn't be her. Those eyes of crystal were too pure... too like Lucrezia. And yet, they were even purer than Lucrezia. He wondered idly how that could be. One that had apparently lost everything would have lost their innocence and purity nay?

_She was full of pain._ A voice whispered sadly in Milliardo's mind, and he remembered his meeting that had changed from him being sorry, to angry because she thought that _he_ was a prince of this planet? And then she wanted to drag his sister, _his little sister_ into all of this fighting?

_They need help. This enemy, you saw how they struggled._ The voice came back, and Milliardo became angered at it.

_They have each other, they don't need us!_ He thought ferociously back.

_Then why would she ask? She is afraid for your well being. She is not so terrible as to seal me off from the rest of the universe and then kill me and my people! _The voice admonished angrily, and Milliardo took a step back from his pacing.

_You... you are not my subconscious?_ He asked hesitantly, and he could hear a chuckle... a very _feminine _chuckle in his mind.

_I am your ancestress, awaiting the return of the White Moon Princess in each of my successors. Now that she has finally returned, I am willing to let my children fight alongside her with the power I should bestow upon them._

_Milliardo Peacecraft, you are my son in blood and spirit. As is your sister, I will be visiting her later, so you may not shield her from this fate. Though I _know _she will wish to help in any way possible. So now, my son, I ask you, will you help Princess Serenity in her fight against the darkness? _The voice was being insistent, and Milliardo thought for a couple of seconds.

_Go, speak with my sister. If she joins, then I will aid as well._

_You realize that if she should choose so, you will not be allowed to back out on your vow?_ The voice asked solemnly. Milliardo nodded then paused, then as if a weight were being lifted from his head, the presence that he hadn't noticed was gone.

* * *

_How am I, a pacifist, supposed to fight in a war I know nothing about?_ Relena spoke through her mind forcefully, and she felt rather than heard the voice sigh.

_Why must _I_ have the descendants that don't want to fight for their planet? Why _me_ oh great Gaia!? _The voice called out and Relena felt terrible for letting down this being.

_Well, if I do reconsider, then what must I do?_ Relena asked as she sat at her desk with Dorothy on her right hand side going over her schedule for the next day.

_I will unlock the power hidden within your body, you see child, I was created with one Sailor Crystal, broken in half. Now, I don't expect you to know what that is, but be sure that your brother will be getting the other half, for he would fight fiercely when needed. This Crystal, basically, was placed in your body at birth, giving you a celestial body, that is why you did not die in many of the assassination attempts even after the After Colony Wars. _She felt the being nod in her head positively.

_So what this means now is that you have the body and stamina for what you are going to be, for heaven's sakes you yelled that poor Heero boy almost off the edge of this planet and even almost drove him to the Moon! ()Well, actually, that one time you did... Never mind that though!_ Relena felt it chuckle as it moved on to the next topic.

_You are a Princess of this planet, a Sailor Senshi, if you will. You have never been initiated in the court of Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium and Silver Alliance, but that is no reason not to seek a place in her court. _The voice sounded excited about the idea. _Only so many planets got the courtesy of having one of their Princesses in her court!_

_One thing!_ Relena shouted in her mind. _I... I don't think that without more power I will be able to do this... _Her voice was small as she spoke her words, and the voice shook it's head.

_I don't know if I should give you what you ask for._ The voice spoke slowly as if withdrawing, and Relena gripped it tightly, with a force that the being smiled softly at in her minds eye.

_If I am to fight for my planet, then I wish to have the power to do so! _Relena's mental hold on the being diminished and she smiled as the 'soul' if you will, stayed in her head for a moment longer.

_I am not able to gift you with more power, dearest child, but I know that with the strength you have without using any power, you are strong in spirit and that is what the Senshi will need of you when the time comes. Now, I must tell your brother of what I have just found out._

_So, I don't need more power? _Relena asked confusedly, and the voice chuckled once more.

_Daughter, you are the Earth in your own right. Just listen to the Earth around you and you will receive all the power you need._ Relena felt the soul slowly exit her mind just as she had felt her enter 5 hours before.

Taking her head off of her desk, Relena realized that she had fallen asleep.

_Was it all just a dream? _She asked herself as she stood and opened her hands to straighten out her outfit a dull thud was heard on her carpet.

Looking down, Relena noticed the beautiful Pink Crystal orb that topped a small stick that had a tiny symbol that looked to be for that of Earth, the upside down Venus symbol, etched in the middle in gold.

_Is this it? My Henshin stick? _Relena thought boldly as she recalled the history class in which she was taught about the Legendary Sailor Senshi.

Suddenly something called to her. She felt the need to run off and aid those that needed help.

_In the City!_ Her brain finally focused, and she realized that this was her new power talking to her. She was going into her first fight already! _What do I say!? _She suddenly thought, when a second later she just ended up shouting a phrase that boldly stood out in her mind.

"Eternal Earth Crystal Power!" A sudden pink energy filled the room with a torrent of Cherry Blossoms as they enveloped Relena in a white bodysuit. The design was similar to that of Eternal Sailor Chibi-Moon's. Long white boots that had a pink strip at the top, a little golden star was in the V dip at the knee. A two layered pink skirt appeared, with the lower layer a lighter pink than the top. A small golden star also was in the dip where the ribbons separated the skirt and bodysuit.

A large pink bow was tied to the back of her skirt, while a nice gray bow with a pink star in the middle adorned her chest(think Sailor Ceres if you've ever seen a pic. of her, quite cute!). Twin pink bubble shoulder pads covered her shoulders, and a pink sailor collar draped over and down to her shoulder blades. Long white gloves came up to just above her elbows, and the Earthen Symbol appeared on her forehead glowing a fierce pink.

The pull towards the endangered people was more fierce than ever, and Sailor Earth dive bombed straight out of her open window, letting instincts kick in. Landing in a crouch she winced mentally, but shrugged it off. She would have to get used to that kind of thing soon. Quickening her pace, she ran swiftly to the city, faster than any car could get there, not only because of just going straight, but having the new, supernatural speed that she was blessed with.

Coming to a halt in front of a large mall, Sailor Earth took a good long look at the scaly woman swimming in mid-air above her, attacking any that got near.

"Hey you! How dare you try to harm innocent people on their way to have a good night with their friends and family! I am Sailor Earth, and in the name of the Earth I will prevail!" _Oh Gaia was that ever corny! How could I have ever thought that that was a good thing to say? _ Earth thought to herself as she watched people grabbing those that had fallen and running for it.

_Ah, so that's what it's for! So that the enemy is distracted and the civilians can get away! I am so glad I listened to instincts!_ Earth smiled in spite of herself and watched as the swimming scale fish lady came closer and closer. _Alright, so what do I do now? _Earth thought in a panic as the thing got closer. Her face flushed red as she screamed a phrase and held out her hand deftly.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Earth yelled loudly as a heart shaped scepter appeared in her hands and shot brilliant pink hearts at her enemy disintegrating it into dust. "What was that!?" Earth asked herself as she noticed civilians watching her from behind the revolving glass doors of the mall. Suddenly feeling very nervous she had no idea as to what she should do. A second later she was in the arms of a woman wearing a Senshi Uniform just like hers.

* * *

_She has accepted the power bestowed upon her. Will you take up arms and help now Prince? _The being asked regally and Milliardo grunted.

_How can I believe you?_ He asked as he listened idly to the music in the Limousine that was taking the five of them to their new lodgings in the Juuban district.

_I will show you._ The voice concluded, and he saw a picture of Relena asleep at her desk. He chuckled lightly in his mind.

_She is merely exhausted from working herself too much. _Milliardo pointed out, but then the picture moved, and Relena had awoken. Suddenly watching with interest, Milliardo sunk deep into his mind as he watched his sister's every move.

He listened to the phrase she shouted, and watched as she changed her outfit to match that of Sailor Moon's friends. He smiled slightly when he noticed that her outfit was pink. _She always adored that color._ He thought to himself as she made her way to wherever she was going.

That was when the being stopped showing him what was going on. _She fought well, and survived her first fight well. She holds the power that the Moon Princess' child would have held if her future had been as it should have been. The child of both the Moon Princess, and the Earth Prince. It is only natural for Relena to inherit traits of the Earth and Moon Princess of old, even if she no longer exists._

_Alright then. I will agree to helping Sailor Moon and my sister, but if anything should happen to my sister via those Senshi's faults, I will destroy them as I will their enemy. _Milliardo thought blankly. The voice smiled in his mind's eye. And he could see a beautiful woman with hair spun of gold and skin darker than night. Eyes of Oceans looked upon him hauntingly, as she was dressed in a dress of deep green with white trim all about.

_Thank you my son. I knew that you would choose to do right. For now I shall bestow upon thee, the Golden Crystal of our planet. This crystal is only half of what it was, because you have a sister. This is your starseed, so do not overuse it. If you should use it to the point of death, your sister will die as well. You must inform her of this, for my time with her is done. I will not be returning for years to come. Save this Earth, and ensure a good future for the Princess of the White Moon. They have suffered so much already. My son, follow your heart, do not let the beautiful Lucrezia's death hurt you. I have but one more gift to bestow upon thee, then I must say farewell. _The voice spoke long, and then Milliardo felt and saw her fade away in a golden shimmer, only to be replaced by a short blue haired woman with amazing blue-violet eyes.

A spaghetti strapped dress of lavender adorned her petite body, and Milliardo's breath hitched in his throat.

"_Lucrezia_." He both spoke and whispered in his mind and in front of the others. The others merely thought of it as his reminiscing and thought nothing of it.

* * *

"Usagi, how do you know that there will be a Sailor Earth?" Ami asked as they walked down the halls of Azabu Juuban High smiling at almost everybody that they saw.

"I had an apparition, while talking to Milliardo. She stood, and looked so much like my Chibi-Usa. Only, she had blue eyes, and blond hair, but her outfit was pink like my baby's." Usagi nearly cried as she spoke. "She will be powerful if she is awakened." Usagi smiled tearfully at Ami as they passed a girl with long brown hair held up in a jade beaded ponytail. Accidentally, Usagi tripped over the girl's feet and landed on her face, sitting up, Usagi began to dust herself off, and then smiled up at the profoundly confused girl.

"Hiya! I'm Tsukino Usagi, what's your name?" Usagi smiled at the girl, and she just grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, Usa-chan. I've been waiting forever for you to show up. Hi Ames, how are you?" The girl grinned at Usagi and Ami's pale faces. "Oh come on, you can't expect me to just not remember do you? I mean, all of the plants and trees talk to me, and I see flashbacks when lightening flashes in the sky." She smiled happily.

"Well Mako-chan, I can't believe that you could remember. The first to remember after being reborn with no memories at all." Usagi smiled dazzlingly and the three made their way to the tall oak that they normally sat under during lunch and break hours.

* * *

I think that while Milliardo doesn't really have any connection with Sailor Moon yet, he still has a connection to the planet that chose him for Prince, and this connection will make him want to take up arms and defend it to the death... Don't you?

No, I don't recall a time when Relena did so, but hey, why not say something like that, if she were yelling at me with those lungs and with the stamina that girl has, I'd try to get to the Moon too... :P


End file.
